The Soveriegn of the Moon
by Swinkinator
Summary: It has been two years since Galaxia's defeat. Darien is coming home and all Serena wants to think about is setting a date for their wedding. Will the earth stay peaceful until Crystal Tokyo or will a new evil arise that even Sailor Moon can't beat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A girl with long blonde hair that was put up into two buns on each side of her head and fell into the form of pigtails walked briskly down the sidewalk. Her mind wandered. It had been a week since the last day of her senior year and Darien would be coming home from America tomorrow. She smiled as she thought about his shaggy black hair and his deep brown eyes.

"Hello, earth to Serena," Another blonde said coming up along side her. "We're going to be late if you keep daydreaming and you know how Raye gets." She said as she gave Serena a small shove.

"Ok." She said as they started running toward the Crown. They opened the door went straight for their usual table seeing that the rest of the group was already there.

"There have been new sightings of youmas," Raye said before she took a sip of her smoothie.

"It's been two years since our last battle. It's been so peaceful," A brunette said.

"So Serena when is Darien coming home?" asked the girl with blond.

"Wow, Mina. Off topic much." Raye said glaring at the blond.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Serena replied

"We should throw him a party!"

"Mina, don't you think Darien and Serena will want to be alone." The brunette said.

"He is probably going to be dead tired anyway. We could have it the day after." Serena said. "It's his birthday two days from now anyway so it would just save money."

"Molly, please don't run." A woman said as a child ran into the arcade. Her long blonde hair was tied back into a high ponytail and her face almost looked exactly like Serena's. The little girl was a miniature of her mother. Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye kept staring back and forth.

Serena looked up. "What?" The woman and the child sat down at a booth a few tables down.

"She looks exactly like you." Lita said.

"No she doesn't. She's much prettier than Serena and looks older. She probably acts her age too." Raye smirked.

"Thanks a lot Raye." Serena said sticking her tongue out.

"Aren't we a little old for that. I mean we just graduated."

"Awe, come on Amy we are just playing around."

"Hey guys, so what can I get you today?" A blonde haired guy said as he came up to the table.

"Hey, Andrew. I'll have the usual." Serena said and then took a quick glance over at the girl and her daughter.

"Hey Andrew, do you know who that girl in the booth with the little kid is?"

"Ya. Her name is Jen and the little girl is Molly her daughter. She's actually a really famous dancer. She's been in America the past few years teaching at a world renowned dance school and her daughter is said to be just as enthusiastic about it as she is even though she is only seven."

"Wow. She must have not many friends as a child."

"On the contrary, she had many. There's something about her that makes you want to get to know her more." Andrew said and then left to go fulfill their orders. As he did the group looked over at the woman in the booth. Her daughter was twirling in front of her and suddenly fell down, but instead of rushing to her daughter's side they both started laughing.

"You sure seem to know a lot about her." Amy said as Andrew came back.

"I should. She's my cousin." He said smiling. Jen came up behind Andrew as he set down Serena's drink.

"Hey Andrew I gotta get going. Thanks for the coffee." She said as smiled. "Come on Molly. We can't be late for your dance lesson." Molly smiled and grabbed on to her mother's hand.

As Mother and daughter walked out, Amara and Michelle walked in. Amara and Michelle stopped as Jen walked passed.

"I just felt a strange power." Michelle said looking at Amara. Amara nodded.

"Me to," She said. They looked back at the girl and her daughter wondering who she could be. They looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking and then walked over to the group of girls.

"Anyway back to business." Raye said as the two sat down.

"We were never on business in the first place Raye. So how can we get back to it?" Amy said smiling.

"Well let's get on business then." Raye said glaring Amy.

"There really is no business to take care of." Mina said

"Mina's right. It has been two years since Galaxia's defeat and it's been really peaceful except for your occasional thievery." Lita said as she took a sip of her drink. Serena sighed

"It has been really peaceful. I wonder if that was our last battle. At least until Crystal Tokyo," She said as she held out her hand and looked at the 3.5 kt. Heart shaped diamond on her ring finger. Darien had come home last winter break with more than just a suitcase full of clothes.

"Hey I know. Serena why don't we start shopping for your wedding dress? You need us all with you to find the perfect one." Mina said smiling, knowing exactly what Serena was thinking.

"We haven't even set a date. So I think it is a little early for that.

"Nonsense, it never is too early to start shopping for a wedding gown." Lita chimed in. Serena nodded.

"Ok if you say so." The group got up to leave.

"We have to go anyway." Michelle said smiling.

"We'll see you later." Amara said as the two walked out of the Crown. "Already shopping for a wedding dress, when did our princess get so old?" Amara asked as the two disappeared into the sunlight.

The group walked out of the café and down to the shopping center. They spent the rest of the day watching Serena try on beautiful white gowns.

The next morning Serena woke up and looked at the clock. An hour until Darien gets in. She thought as she sat up in bed. She sighed as she looked into her closet for something to wear. She chose a light blue blouse and some firm sitting jeans that showed off her curves. She then said goodbye to her parents and headed for the airport ready to greet her prince.

Serena stood by the gate watching for a certain man to appear. When she saw him and he her they both smiled and embraced. He spun her around, so happy to have her in his arms again and kissed her passionately.

"Darien, I'm so happy your home."

"Me too," He smiled. The linked arms and started off towards the baggage claim.

As Darien picked his bag off the conveyor belt a little girl ran into Serena.

"Sorry." she said in a small voice.

"Molly what have I told you about running in a crowded place?' A woman said as she came over.

"Not to do it." The little girl said looking at the ground.

"That is right." She said as she glared at the girl.

"Are you mad at me?" they little girl asked almost about to start crying.

"Oh how could I ever be mad at you?" The woman said bending down and hugging the little girl. "Go help your father find his luggage." The little girl looked up and smiled then ran over to join her father.

"I'm sorry about that. Kids will be kids." She said smiling.

"That is fine. Jen isn't it I'm Serena. Andrew told me about you." Serena said smiling.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Okay honey, I'm all set." A man said walking up behind the woman. "Oh hey, Darien." The man said.

"Hey Derek, I didn't know you were married."

"Yeah, that is kind of my fault. I kind of forced him into it before he left for America." Jen said smiling. Serena laughed.

"I can't force him to do anything." Serena said smiling and nudged Darien.

"We gotta go. We'll see you later, probably at the Crown." Jen said smiling,

"Ok bye." Serena and Darien said together. The family walked off with Molly between them.

"Molly looks kind of like Rini. Don't you agree?" Darien said as he watched the family leave.

"I guess." Serena said as Darien picked up his suitcase. They link arms and walked out of the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Thanks everyone, who reviewed the first chapter and I hope this one is as good as the other. I am not exactly sure where I am going with these, but we'll see.

Chapter Two

Serena helped Darien unpack and then left his apartment to let him get some sleep and headed over to the Crown to discuss the surprise party.

"So I was thinking we should have it a Darien's Apartment and have Serena get him out of the house for like an hour do we can decorate it," Mina said.

"I could probably manage that." Serena said smiling.

"What kind of cake does he like?" Lita asked as she took a notepad out of her bag to begin righting what ingredients she would need from the supermarket.

"I think his favorite is Strawberry Shortcake."

"Okay sounds good. So Serena if you could get him out of the house at say 5:00. We could be over there at 5:15 and start setting up and then you guys could come home at 6:00." Mina said as she did the math in her head.

"Ok it's a plan." Serena said smiling. Andrew came over when they finished.

"Hey guys. So are you planning anything for Darien's birthday tomorrow?" He asked as he set down drinks.

"A surprise party at 6:00 at Darien's," Mina said proud of herself that she arranged most of it.

"Cool I will be there." He said as he walked away. The group talked until the sun went down and then headed home.

Serena arrived home at about ten and went into her room.

"So how was the reunion." A small black cat said who was sitting on the bed.

"Good. We're having a surprise party tomorrow for Darien. Do you wanna come along?" Serena asked as she started to undress. "Artemis will be there." She said smiling.

"I guess I can fit it in." The cat said.

"What do you mean fit it in? What have you been doing these past days? What could you be doing? It has been peaceful and you are always gone. What is up with you Luna?" Serena said as she sat down on the bed.

"Nothing," The cat said looking away. "I just don't think it will stay peaceful for much longer."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know something just doesn't feel right."

"Well when you figure out what it is, you tell me." Serena climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her and then fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came and Serena woke up, took a shower and then put on her new sun dress that she had bought while shopping with the girls. It fit tightly against her chest and showed off her curves. When it came to her waist it flowed out down to her knees. She walked out the door saying goodbye to her parents and walked toward Darien's apartment. Serene reached inside her pocket and grabbed her communicator.

"Serena there is a monster over by the Crown."

"I'm on my way." Serena closed her communicator.

"Luna was right." She said as she started running toward the crown.

* * *

"Mars Flame Sniper,"

"Venus Love-me chain."

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody,"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution," The Scouts said in unison, sending a wave of all their powers toward the monster, but he sent it right back at them. They all were thrown against the walls of shops.

Serena ran up to see her friends slammed against the wall.

"Moon Eternal Make-up," Serena transformed and ran toward the monster. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss," The beam of energy headed straight for the attacker. He staggered backwards but soon regained his balance. He then sent a wave of energy back at Sailor Moon that sent her slamming against the wall of a shop.

"Sailor Moon!" The scouts said as they ran over to where she was lying.

"It didn't even seem to hurt him." She said as she tried to catch her breath. The monster began walking toward the group.

"How are we supposed to beat him, if he is too strong for us?" Sailor Venus said

"I say spread out and hit him from all sides." Sailor Mars said. The rest of the scouts nodded. The group encircled the monster and then said their attacks again, but it didn't slow him down.

"Sailor Moon, watch out." Mars said as the Monster sent a beam of energy straight for Sailor Moon. She was thrown against the wall of a store and laid there unconscious.

"SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

Suddenly, a beam of energy hit the monster. He fell to the ground and disappeared leaving behind the energy he had stolen.

"What was that?" Venus asked as she looked around to see where the blast had come from. A person kneeled beside Sailor Moon, but their face was hidden by shadow.

"What are you doing?!" Mars said as the scouts ran toward Sailor Moon. The person looked up.

"She'll be fine." She replied in a kind voice. She stood up and ran off into the trees. Sailor Moon sat up and undid her transformation.

"Serena, are you ok?" Mina asked as the rest of the scouts undid their transformations.

"I'm fine." She said as she began standing up. "What happened?"

"After you were knocked unconscious someone killed the monster." Raye said.

"According to my calculations the person who killed the monster used more energy then we could have even all together." Amy said. Just then Tuxedo Mask appeared.

"I'm here, where is the monster?" The girls laughed.

"You're a little late Darien," Serena said smiling, but that is ok you can make it up by buying lunch. The headed toward Serena's favorite café. She turned around and winked at the other girls. They winked back and then headed for the party store.

Darien and Serena went into a café and then sat down at a booth and told the waitress their orders.

"Serena there is something I want to talk to you about." Darien said.

"Okay." Serena replied as she took a drink out of her drink that the waitress had just set down.

"You remember the fight with Beryl and her soldiers Nephrite, Kunzite, Zoisite and Jadeite?"

"Uhuh,"

"And you know how they were my best friends before they were brainwashed."

"Yup."

"Well I found a way to bring them back with the Golden Crystal. Actually they are at my apartment right now and I before I let them back into our social circle, I wanted to make sure it was alright with you." Serena looked up at him.

"Are sure they are themselves and not Beryl's brainwashed puppets?" She asked

"I'm positive."

"Then I trust you. Of course we are going to have to get the others to agree with it." _Speaking of the others, I need to tell them so we don't walk into a full fledge battle. _Serena said to herself as she bit into a hamburger. After they finished eating, Darien paid the waitress and then went to see a movie. By the end of the day, Serena had forgotten all about telling the other girls about Darien's surprise.

As they walked out of the theater they looked at each other with love in their eyes.

"I'm so happy you're home for good." She said smiling.

"Me too," He said in a quiet voice as he leaned down to kiss her. It ended too soon for Serena. She glanced at her watch. _Its 6:15, we were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago._ She smiled back at her lover.

"Let's go back to your apartment." She said winking.

"I love how your mind works." He said smiling. They held hand as they walked to Darien's apartment.

* * *

"Mars flame sniper." Mars yelled and hurled the fire ball at the men standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Please listen to us." We were brainwashed by Beryl. Jadeite said as he dodged the fireball.

"If it was our choice we would have never done those things to you." Kunzite said as he dodged Venus's love chain.

"Please can we just talk?" Zoisite said dodging Mercury's ice.

"The time for talking was over a thousand years ago." Jupiter said as she hurled a lightning bolt at Nephrite. Serena and Darien walked in the door, their smiles turning into disbelief.

"Stop! Everyone stop!" Serena said as she stepped into the middle of the battle. The scouts stopped, just because they couldn't risk hurting their princess.

"How can you tell us to stop? They betrayed us all those years ago and you're defending them?" Raye said angrily glaring at Kunzite. "He betrayed my love and deserves to die."

"He was brainwashed by Beryl." Serena said as Darien came up beside her.

"I am the one who brought them back. I trust them with my life." He said looking from one side to the other.

"And I trust Darien, so I trust them. Please power down." The scouts did what she said one by one, Venus and Mercury first then Jupiter and Mars. The soldiers powered down too, revealing normal human beings.

Serena looked around at the trashed apartment.

"I'm sorry Darien, this was supposed to be your surprise party." She said, looking at Darien.

"Please Mina can we talk. I never wanted to hurt you." Kunzite said as he took a step toward Mina. Mina looked at him and realized that they were somehow meant to be together.

"Okay, we can talk." Mina said.

"You're going to take him back after all he did to you?" Raye said angrily.

"I didn't say that I would take him back, only that we could talk." Mina said as she followed the general into a room and shut the door. Amy looked at Zoisite and nodded. They too walked into a room and shut the door.

"You guys are crazy! I am never going to forgive that bastard for what he did to me." Raye said as she turned around and walked out the door. Lita looked at Nephrite for a moment and then turned around and followed Raye out of the building.

"Just give her some time I know Lita will come around." Serena said to Nephrite. "As for Raye, well we'll see what happens. She's a hot head." She said turning to Jadiete.

"That is why I fell in love with her all those years ago." He said still looking at the door.

"What a mess." Serena said looking around at the trashed apartment. "So much for a surprise party," She said looking at Darien.

"Well I did get a sort of surprise." He said as he looked down into her blue eyes, smiling. She smiled back and he leaned down and kissed her passionately. When they came out of the embrace the two generals were smiling at them.

"Just how I remember it all those years ago," Nephrite said.

"Yup, going on about how much he loved the moon princess was annoying then too." Jadiete said smiling. The two couples came out of the back room holding hands.

"So you've settled it?" Serena asked.

"Yup. We're giving them another chance." Amy said.

"But one screw up and they are back on the street." Mina said looking into Kunzite's eyes. Serena smiled as she looked at the two couples.

"Now that we've got that settled. I think I am going to see if I can find Raye and Lita.' Serena said as she walked towards the door.

"Ya we'd better go." Mina said looking at Kunzite.  
"We'll see you later." Amy said as the three girls walked out of the apartment.

"What a day." Darien said as he sat down on the couch.

"I thought that went pretty well actually." Jadiete said looking around at the other guys in the room. "What?" He shrugged, "At least no one got killed." He replied to the expressions on their faces.

There you go. Reviews are most welcome and I am working on chapter three right now. Thanks for reading.

~Swinkinator


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I finished high school in May so there was the whole graduation thing. Then right after we moved and then I had a camp and then I had orientation for college. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

"I don't think she'll ever come around." Mina said as she, Serena and Amy walked down the steps of Raye's temple.

"She's going to have to, eventually, because we're going to be including them in our group from now on." Serena said as the three stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going to go to Darien's; we have some things to talk about."As if on cue Darden rode up on his motorcycle. "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. Darien told me that Jadeite, Zoisite, Kunzite and Nephrite got their own places. Here are the addresses." She said as she hopped on the motorcycle and started buckling her helmet. "I'll see you guys later." The couple sped off down the road as the other 2 started walking in the other direction.

"Darien, I'd like to set a date for our wedding. Mom is getting restless and has already started picking out the invitations and Dad is in denial." Serena said as the two sat down on the couch in Darren's apartment.

"Ok how about next week." Darien said smiling.

"Be serious Darien. We have to pick out a cake and decorations. We have to find a place to have it. We have to figure out who we are going to invite and there's the whole bridesmaid and best man thing, not to mention the whole food thing and…" Serena was cut short as Darien kissed her. He pulled away, "I love the way you tell me to shut up." She said smiling as she pulled him back into her embrace. They shifted on the couch so that Serena was lying on her back with Darien perched on top of her.

As they continued kissing Darien slid his hand under her shirt and up her back. Right when he was about to touch Serena's lacy pink bra, she pulled away.

"Darien, I don't think I'm ready to go that far." She said staring into his eye.

"Ok, I can wait." He said as he sat up.

"Just because I don't want to take it to the next level doesn't mean we can't continue what we were doing." She said smiling as she pulled him back into her embrace.

"Ok I know that you guys are together and all that, but even I get a little wierded out when I see my future parents making out," said a voice that sounded strangely familiar. The couple looked up to see the once small, child-like Rini as an almost full-grown teenager. The couple looked at her from head to toe. Her pink hair now came down to her waist and was pulled back into the Serena style buns. "Are guys just going to sit there and stare or do I get a hug?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Serena smiled, got up and hugged her future daughter.

"You look amazing." She said as she stepped back to let Darien hug her.

"Thanks. So what's been going on?" She asked as they sat down. Serena smiled and lifted her hand to let her engagement ring shine. Rini screamed and ran over to sit next to Serena.

"Took you long enough," She said looking at Darien. "When is the wedding? I totally want to be there for my parents wedding."

"We haven't set one yet because of this guy here." Serena said poking Darien ribs. "But it will probably be this summer." Serena said smiling. Rini nodded. "Oh also Darien figured out how to bring the generals back."

"And how did that go?" Rini asked.

"You're from the future you tell me." Serena said smiling.

"You know I'm not supposed to talk about the future." Rini said smiling.

"Well there was a big fight scene in the middle of Darien's apartment, but it turned out good for most of us. Raye is being her stubborn self, and Lita, I think will come around in a day or two."

"I see, well I'm sure everything will work out." Rini said as she winked at Serena.

"I hope so." Serena said as her communicator went off.

"Amy and the others stumbled onto a youma while on their way to see the generals." Serena said standing up." Rini and Darien stood up and followed her out of the door.

"Mars Flame Sniper," Mars yelled as she threw the fire ball at the monster, but it jumped out of the way at the last minute.

"It's so fast." Venus said as she tried to catch her breath.

"It has to have some kind of weakness." Jupiter said. "Mercury, you got anything?"

"No, I can't find any weakness. It has a lot more power than any youma we have ever faced."

"Hey guys. What did we miss?" Serena said as she. Darien and Rini ran up to join the fight.

"Nothin much, just us trying to fight this extremely powerful youma," Raye said

"I guess we'd better transform." Serena said looking at the youma, "Moon Eternal Make-up,"

"Crescent Moon Make-up," Light engulfed the three heroes as they transformed.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution," Lightning bolts headed for the youma. "I think I got him." Jupiter said as she tried to see through the smoke that had resulted from her attack.

"Jupiter behind you!" Jupiter turned around, but she was not quick enough. The monster punched in the stomach and sent Jupiter flying, landing a few feet away.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon screamed as she looked over at friend. "This isn't working. We have to try something else." Sailor Moon yelled at the others. The monster turned around and started running for Sailor Moon.

"Uranus World Shaking," A yellow blaze hit the monster right before it reached Serena. It fell to the ground breathing heavily. It quickly stood up and looked at the new soldiers.

"Did someone call for help?" Uranus said as she and Neptune joined the group. Sailor moon smiled and then looked at the monster.

"It still has so much power." Mercury said.

"Neptune Deep Submerge." Neptune screamed as she released her power. The youma was hit and fell to the ground again, but this time got up a lot quicker.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss,"

"You got him." Mercury said as she looked at the monster on the ground. "But it's not dead." She continued. The monster stood up, looked around and then disappeared.

"I wonder what this new enemy is after."

"I wanna know why we can't beat these youmas and if they are this powerful, what is their master like." Mercury said as she closed her computer.

"Hold it. This conversation isn't private." Uranus said as she turned to look at the shadow a few meters away. Uranus and Neptune made for the woman, but she disappeared before they got there.

"She was at the last fight too. She seemed to be helping me." Serena said as the rest of the scouts powered down.

"Let's just be careful. I don't wanna take any chances." Michelle said. Rini looked at the place where the shadow once stood. Suddenly there was a loud growl.

"Oops. That was my stomach." Serena said smiling.

"I guess it's time to feed the beast." Darien said smiling. Serena nudged him back.

"Who's up for dinner at the Crown?" Serena said as she took hold of Darien's hand. The others agreed and followed the couple and their future daughter toward the café.

"Can't you idiots do anything right? I ask you to bring me one girl and you totally fall on your faces. Do I have to do everything myself?" A man sat in a chair in front of a group of people...

"Master new soldiers arrived that thwarted our plans." A man said coming out of the crowd and bowing before the man sitting.

"We already knew about those soldiers, you should have been smart enough to send out a youma that could bring them down."

"But your majesty, the girl we were looking for wasn't even there."

"Yes she was! She was hiding in the shadows. If you had looked around hard enough maybe you could see that." The man yelled, standing up. He sat back down and started rubbing his temples. "Without her my plan will never work. We need to open the gate to let the rest of my warriors in. Not to mention that it will give me the power to rule the universe."

"Please you majesty give me another chance."

"NO!"

"But..."

"I have a plan. She will come out of hiding this time." The man smiled.

The group walked into the café and sat down at their favorite booth. Serena looked around for Andrew to find him talking with Jen. Andrew waved at them and walked over with Jen behind him.

"Hey guys." Andrew said, "This is my cousin Jen."

"Hi. I'm Serena, we met at the airport."

"I remember and you're Darien. Derek can't stop talking about how much fun he had with you while he was overseas, sounds like he had a little too much fun." Jen said smiling.

"This is Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina, Amara and Michelle." Andrew said pointing to all the people in turn.

"Don't forget me. I'm Rini, Serena's cousin."

"Hi." Jen said waving to each person. A little girl came skipping into the Crown with a man behind her.

"Mommy, Mommy look what Daddy bought me." She said holding up her wrist showing a small watch with Sailor Moon on it.

"That's wonderful Molly." Jen said smiling. She turned toward the group. "This is my daughter Molly and my husband Derek." Jen said.

"Hi." Everyone in the booth said.

"Hey Derek." Darien said. Derek nodded in Darien's direction.

"Hi."

"Mommy I want a chocolate shake." Molly said tugging at Jen's pant leg.

"Okay honey. I'll see you guys later." Jen said as she took Molly by the hand and led her to a seat a few booths away. Derek followed and sat down with them.

"They make such a cute family. You can totally tell those two were meant for each other." Mina said as the group looked at the couple snuggle together on one side of the booth.

"Mina don't you dare go all Venus love on us." Lita said nudging Mina in the side.

"Sorry. I can't help it." Mina said sitting up. Andrew came back with their food and set it down.

"Just eat your hamburger." Serena said. Mina took a bite of her hamburger with a pout and the table started laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys so here is the next chapter. I am definitely on a role here so expect another chapter soon. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

_Present Day_

"Come on Lita. Just give him a chance." Serena pleaded as she took another bite of the chocolate cookie she held in her hand.

"I just don't wanna get my heart broken again." Lita said as she sat down with Serena, Mina and Amy.

"We wouldn't be here telling you to give him a chance if we thought he was going to break your heart." Amy said

"You're meant for each other. I can see the bond you have together." Mina said taking a drink of milk. Lita sighed and nodded.

"Ok, but one slip up and I'm going to kick his ass." Everyone at the table smiled.

"Wonderful, now it's just that stubborn Raye we have to win over." Amy said.

"There is no way to change Pyro's mind. It's impossible." Serena sighed.

"What if we lock them in a room and tell Raye we won't let her out until she and Jadiete are making out." Lita said smiling.

"That might work." Mina said smiling maniacally.

"Hold that thought." Serena said as she picked up her communicator.

"Mars needs your help. There are a group of youmas at the temple. Hurry!" Luna said. Serena nodded and closed the communicator.

"With all this fighting there is no way a date is going to be set for your wedding." Mina nudged Serena smiling as they ran out of the coffee shop.

"Yes come running to save your friend." A voice said as he watched from atop the temple all the scouts come to help in the fight.

Down on the ground Tuxedo Mask arrived with the generals ready to fight.

"No way am I fighting with you guys." Mars said as she sent a ball of fire at a youma.

"Come on Mars. We need all the help we can get." Sailor Moon said as she dodged a wave of energy from another youma. Mars harrumphed and turned back to the fight. The battle continued on without a yield on either side.

"It looks like everyone is here." A man said coming up behind the other man on the building staring down at the scene.

"Yes. Go ahead with your plan. I will be waiting for your results." The first man said as he disappeared. The second man smiled.

"This will be a day you will not soon forget my love." He said smiling devilishly. He raised his hand and started chanting. The youmas on the ground began to form a circle around the scouts and generals.

"This doesn't look too good." Crescent Moon said looking around. The youmas disappeared and a black dome appeared around the scouts and generals. A youma reappeared in the center where Sailor Moon was standing, grabbed her and disappeared before anyone could do anything. It reappeared outside the big dome and inside a smaller one a few feet away. Serena stood there not sure what just happened.

"Sailor Moon!" The inner scouts ran at the dome, but were electrocuted and knocked back into the arms of the Generals.

Serena kept in the middle of the dome after she saw what happened.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." A cloaked figured on the ground in between the two domes. "I thought that at least Uranus and Neptune would make it hard, but I was wrong. Now let's see what was my next step?" The man asked rhetorically. He snapped his fingers, "Oh yes make Sailor Moon suffer so that she'll come out." He said loudly, like he was not saying it to them.

"Neptune Deep Submerge." Neptune shot her wave of energy at the dome, but when she did the dome absorbed and then became smaller.

"I advise you not to do that again. Every time you shoot energy at my dome it becomes smaller." He said. "Now back to business." He said turning to the dome that Serena was in. "I know you are here. Come out or Sailor moon will suffer." He said looking at the forest.

In the shadows not far off someone was watching the scene.

"I have to go."

"No, it's a trap."

"But if I don't Sailor Moon will get hurt. They may even kill her, not to mention the other scouts."

"If you do this you will be disobeying your duties."

"Protecting her is my duty." She said.

The scouts and generals in the dome were talking.

"Whoever he is talking they had better come out?" Sailor Venus said furious

"I'll say." Jupiter said.

"Who is he talking to anyway?" Mars asked.

"Have it your way." He said and snapped his fingers. The dome around Sailor Moon began growing smaller.

"STOP!" A voice said as a woman came out form the trees. The man snapped his fingers and the dome went back to its original size. Everyone stared at the women in a red, orange and yellow foku that looked like a fire engulfing her. She had blond hair that was in a high ponytail and then braided. The braid ended right above her waist. In her hand she held a staff. The top was shaped like a sun and the bottom looked like a key. Her eyes were fixed on the cloaked figure.

"Ah, Sailor Guardian, so you finally decide to grace me with your presence." The figure said mockingly. The scouts in the dome stood in shock as they looked at the new scout.

"Does this new scout thing never end?" Sailor Venus shouted.

"We don't know if she is a good scout though. She could be like the scouts with Galaxia." Jupiter said.

"Who are you?" The scout asked.

"Why you don't remember? Maybe my face will spark a memory." The figure threw back his hood.

"Caspian?" Sailor Guardian stood in shock. "You're working for them. Why?"

"I think you know why. You left me for him."

"That was over a thousand years ago and besides I was in love."

"WE WERE IN LOVE."

"NO, WE WERE BEING FORCED TO LOVE EACHOTHER, BUT IN OUR HEARTS WE WERE NOT IN LOVE." They both were screaming. She took a deep breathed and then began talking again in a soft, gentle tone. "Being forced to love and choosing to love are two very different things. I believe one day you will find love and it will not be in the way we had it, but in the way I have it with him. Until then I beg you not to side with these demons. They are intent on destroying this planet."

"There is no reason to keep this planet alive, if you are not with me." He said looking away. "You are to come with me or Sailor Moon will get it." He said looking her in the eyes with anger and heat.

"Caspian don't do this. This is not you."

"You don't know who I am?" He said turning away.

"Yes I do. You are the kind, gentle boy from the past that was my best friend." He looked at her tears streaming down his eyes.

"It's too late. You broke my heart so now I am going to break your friends." He said as the tears stopped and his eyes became angry.

"Then you leave me no choice." Sailor Guardian said staring at the ground. "I'm sorry my friend. Let them go or you will suffer the consequences." She said looking straight into his eyes.

"You touch me and she will get hurt." He said smiling.

"Oh, I don't think so."

"You wanna bet." He snapped his fingers and the dome around Sailor Moon began growing smaller. Sailor Guardian stood with a smile on her face and Sailor Moon braced for impact as the edges of dome came closer and closer.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE. DO SOMETHING." Mars yelled at the scout.

"Oh, but I already have." She said looking Mars' way. The dome suddenly stopped.

"What did you do?' Caspian said snapping his fingers trying to get the dome to move.

"It seems you haven't remembered all the different powers I have." She said looking at her perfectly manicured nails. She looked back at him. "Like the one where I can put a shield around any person I want too and that shield is much stronger than anything you can dish out." She said in an angry voice.

"Fine you wanna see what I can dish out?" He said angrily as he produced a ball of blue energy in his hand and pointed it at her. It came within inches of her and then stopped.

"Is that the best you can do? I vaguely remember you beating me in the past life." She said thoughtfully. "Maybe that was just because I LET YOU." She said taking her staff and pointing it at him. "Ultra Sun Beam." Yellow energy came out of the sun on her staff and headed straight for Caspian hitting him square in the chest sending him flying backwards. The domes around Sailor Moon and the Scouts disappeared. Sailor Guardian walked up to the man and looked down on him. He started to disappear.

"What leaving so soon."

"I'll be back, don't try to miss me." He said smiling and the was gone

"Don't worry I won't." She said turning around to find all the people there staring at her.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"All you need to know is that I am a friend." She said turning and started walking away.

"Uranus World Shaking," Uranus' ball of energy headed straight for the scout and when it came within inches of her it disappeared.

"She didn't even turn around." Jupiter said in awe.

"Whoever she is, we'd better be alert." Uranus said.

Sailor Moon stared as the scout walked away. _Look into your past for the answers you seek .Until next time, goodbye Princess Serenity._ She powered down and thought about the voice in her head that was not her own.

"JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE." Jadiete yelled at Raye.

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU BREAK MY HEART AGAIN!" Raye yelled back.

"YOU ARE SUCH A SELFISH STUBBORN LITTLE PYRO. YOU NEVER GIVE INTO ANYBODY."

"LOOK WHOSE TALKING YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF TRASH." Raye yelled walking up to the general and smacking him in the face. He looked back into her blazing eyes. Suddenly he grabbed and kissed her. At first she struggled against it, but after a few moments so embraced him and kissed him back. When they pulled away the general was smiling and so was the pyro. "Ok one chance." She said as she took hold of his hands."

"Well that sure does bring back memories from our past." Jupiter said smiling.

"No kidding." Amy said as the group stared at the couple. Serena was still staring in the direction of the scout.

"You ok?" Darien said nudging Serena.

"Ya I'm fine."

"Ok then how about some food?" He said, "Who wants pizza? My treat."

"I think we'll pass." Michelle said. She and Amara waved goodbye and then left.

"Everyone else in?" Darien asked. The remaining people there all nodded. As everyone began to leave, Rini stayed behind.

"I'll catch up, go on ahead." She said to the group. When the group was out of sight Pluto appeared. "What is it Puu.

"There is something wrong with the time stream. You Aunt fainted and still hasn't awakened."

"How long has she been asleep?" Rini asked concerned.

"Five days." Pluto said. There was silence and then Rini came out and said.

"Could it have anything to do with the scouts and generals seeing Sailor Guardian for the first time today?"

"Yes, that could be it, but we have to change what is about to happen and I need your help."

"I'm in."

So there you go. A little of a cliff hanger for you. Hope you liked it. Oh and remember I love reviews. Until next time.

~ Swinkinator


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. My brother came home for the first time in months and then his girlfriend came over too so that kind of put off the story and then the whole getting ready for college, which officially starts in ten days, made me kind of put it off. Anyway, I want to say thanks to all my reviewers! But enough of me read on. **

Chapter 5

"_You can't catch me."A little girl yelled as she ran through the imperial garden of the moon kingdom. Another girl a few years older ran after her._

_ 'Oh, I think I can, Serena."The older girl said as she jumped and caught the little girl by the foot. The little girl screamed. "Aha. Gotcha," said the older girl as she pinned the younger to the ground. "I win again." She said in triumph as she looked down at the younger girl underneath her._

_ "That's only because you're older." The little girl said as the older sat back to let the younger back up. The two girls smiled and hugged. Then suddenly they were wrenched apart and both engulfed in fire._

Serena jolted up from her pillow knocking Luna off the bed. She was sweating and there were tears coming down her eyes. She realized the youngest of the little girls as herself, but she could not figure out who the other one was.

"Serena what's wrong?" Luna asked as she jumped back on the bed.

"It was just a dream." Serena said as she got out of bed. "I'm going to get a midnight snack." Serena said half lying. Luna watched her go with worried eyes. _She's been having dreams like that a lot lately. I'd better go talk to Artemis. _She thought. She went over the window and disappeared into the night.

Meanwhile, Serena walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and grabbed her favorite tub of ice cream. She grabbed a spoon out of a nearby drawer and then sat down at the table. She didn't feel like eating. The moonlight came in from a nearby window and engulfed the moon princess as she sat back in her chair. _I've been having these dreams a lot lately of two little girls playing together and then suddenly being wrenched apart. _She looked at the moon and wondered what it all meant. She sighed and closed her eyes soaking in the moonlight.

"What are you thinking about?" The voice made Serena jumped. She looked around to find who was the source of it and found that it was none other than Rini.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked.

"I came for my midnight snack. I am my mother's daughter." Rini replied smiling. Serena smiled back.

"So what were you thinking about?" Rini asked again.

"Nothing," Serena said, "I'm going to go back to sleep. Don't forget to clean up when you're done."

"Will do," Rini said taking a bite of ice cream.

Caspian walked into the throne room. He came in front of the throne and then dropped to one knew. "Master, I'm sorry I failed you. I let my emotions get in the way."

"It may work to our advantage seeing she still has some feeling for you too." The man in the throne said.

"You were wrong about the scouts knowing who she was. It looked like they had never even seen her before." Caspian said standing up.

"Not even Uranus and Neptune knew her." The man said smiling. "This is good. We can turn them against her."

"How?" Caspian asked.

"By making it seem like she is working for us. Have you discovered what her human form is?"

"Not yet, but I have a few leads, that I am working on." Caspian said.

"Good, don't worry about anything else, but that. I will call you when I am ready to pursue my plan."

"Yes master." Caspian said bowing and then left the room. A woman came out of shadows behind the throne.

"Wreak some havoc on the city. I want to hear some screams, but make sure he doesn't know about it. I don't want to confuse our young friend. Oh and I have a message for her." The woman nodded and left.

"Everything is working out perfectly." He said smiling.

"Hey did you hear?" Andrew said as he came over to his favorite table in the establishment. "Michelle and Jen are doing a duet."

"Really?" Amy asked enthusiastically.

"Why are you so interested all of the sudden Amy?" Mina asked scrutinizing.

"Well after Andrew told us she was a dancer, I looked her up and turns out she is world renowned. Her daughter is a prodigy and she even has gotten her husband into it. I've seen some videos and she is amazing." Amy said.

"We should go." Serena said.

"Unfortunately, the tickets are already sold out." Amy said blushing. "I've already checked."

"You mean these tickets?" Jen said walking up to the table and held out six tickets. Mina started for them, but at the last minute Jen pulled them back. "There is one condition." Jen said seriously. They all looked at her waiting for her to name her price. She smiled and then said. "Bring a friend," and held out five more tickets. "and by a friend I mean a friend that is a boy." She said winking and then walking away.

"I know who I'm bringing." Serena said as she went into a daydream about Darien.

"I think we all know who we're bringing." Mina laughed. Rini sat silent at the table watching Jen walk out the door.

_Crystal Tokyo_

Neo-queen Serenity stepped through the doorway into the throne room. She looked around to see Pluto waiting for her. As soon as she came into the room, Pluto dropped to one knee.

"Pluto, how many times do I have to tell you? Friends do not have to go through the customs." Serenity said as Pluto rose. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"How is she doing?"

"She's been sleeping mostly. Mercury tells me that her energy level is extremely low and is everyone is really concerned." Serenity answered.

"How is he taking it?"

"Not very well and neither are Uranus and Neptune. They've been unusually sulky."

"I think I have figured out what is wrong. There is something wrong with the time stream. I'm not quite sure what it is, but the way it is going this future will disappear and she will cease to exist." Pluto said.

"But that means…" Pluto nodded. Serenity turned around and sat in her throne contemplating the severity of the situation.

"Is there anything we can do to change this?" She asked the time guardian. Just then Venus ran in looking distressed.

"Serenity! She's starting to disappear." Serenity stood up and looked from Venus to Pluto.

"Pluto, do what you have to do in the past to change the past so this future will exist." Serenity said following Venus out of the room. Pluto was left standing in the middle of the throne room.

"I will try." She said and then disappeared.

"Wow! There are so many people." Rei said looking around the stadium with Jadiete by her side. Everyone was coupled up except for Rini, who sat next to Serena and Darien.

"Hey Darien, I'm glad you guys could make it." Derek said as he sat down next to Darien and Molly next to him.

"I'm glad that we could." Darien said smiling. "You and I should get together sometime and talk." Darien continued. Derek nodded.

"We'll have to thank Jen for giving us these tickets. These are such good seats." Mina said.

"SHH! It's starting." Rini said as the lights dimmed. A spotlight came on to show Michelle with her violin. She started to play and another spotlight came on to show Jen. Her long blonde hair was in a messy bun with ringlets or hair coming down around her face. As she twirled and leaped, you light blue dress flowed behind her. All the while she smiled and As the scouts and generals watched they could feel the energy pulsing out form the dancer. It was like She brought them into another world and before they knew it the show was over and everyone was on their feet clapping. Michelle and Jen came to the front of the stage and bowed holding hands and smiling.

"We should go back stage and congratulate her." Serena suggested. They all agreed and followed Derek and Molly back stage. As they opened the door to the dressing room Michelle and Jen were talking and Amara was already there. Jen and Michelle had already changed and were talking. Jen had her back to them and took out the clip in her hair. Strands of golden blonde hair fell down her back and stopped at her waist.

"You were amazing." Michelle said smiling.

"Thanks you were too. You play beautifully." Jen said.

"Mommy, Mommy. You're so pretty." Molly said as Jen hoisted her up into her arms.

"Thank you." Jen said smiling at her daughter.

"You were amazing." Serena said smiling.

"Ya, it's like you took us to a whole new place." Mina said.

"All those moves I don't understand how you can move your body in such a way." Lita said.

"Years of practice." Jen replied. Everyone suddenly turned around at the sound of screams and crashing. Serena ran out of the room with her friends behind her, closely followed by Amara and Michelle. Jen, Derek and Molly were left in room by themselves. "Can it be quiet for at least one night?" Jen sighed.

"Maybe I can make it better tonight." Derek said smiling. Jen smiled back knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I'll see you tonight." Jen said. She gave him a kiss and then ran out of the room and headed toward the source of the screaming.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" The monster jumped out of the way and watched as the ball of energy passed him.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Again it missed the monster. "Damn it." Mars swore. "What do I have to do?"

"This is crazy." Jadiete yelled. "How are we supposed to beat a monster we can't even hit?" He said as Venus and Mercury tried hitting it with their attacks, but to no avail.

"Sun Spot Ignite." A large ball of yellow energy hit the monster before it could move out of the way. "You've got to be quick." Sailor Guardian stepped out of the shadows to join the group. The monster stood back up, looked at Sailor Guardian and yelled. "Sailor Moon now that it is injured you should be able to finish it off." She said. Sailor Moon nodded.

"Silver Moon Crystal power Kiss." The monster was hit before he even noticed what was happening, weakened by Sailor Guardian. The monster disappeared and in its place stood a woman. She had short, curly brown hair and her eyes looked like they could pierce through your soul.

"Hello Narcissa. Can't say I am surprised to see you are behind some of this." Sailor Guardian said to the woman.

"Nice to see you too, Aria." The woman said stepping toward her. "I find myself disappointed to hear that you haven't told them who you are." Both women spoke loud enough so all the others could hear.

"I have my reasons." Sailor Guardian said as Aria circled her. "What do you want?"

"I come on speaking terms." She said looking at the other scouts who looked like they were ready to pounce. "So if one of them even tries to hit me, well you know what will happen." She said smiling. Sailor Guardian looked at the other scouts, especially Uranus and Neptune, who looked fiercer than ever. She brought up her staff and pounded the bottom of it on the ground. An orange globe appeared around both women.

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HER? SHE IS THE ENEMY!" Uranus screamed at the sailor.

"You tell them one thing and I'll incinerate them." She said quietly into Guardian's ear.

"SHUT UP." Sailor Guardian yelled back. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." She said sarcastically. "You know what we are after and you and I both know you will have to give it up sooner or later." Narcissa said now speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ah, but that depends on the point of view." Guardian replied. The others had formed a half-circle around the two speaking so that they were in the middle.

"There is no point of view except ours." Narcissa hissed. "We both know your energy is draining and you will not be able to hold out much longer." She said smiling. "So I am here as a messenger from you-know-who to give you an offer."

"I'm listening." She replied looking into Narcissa's eyes.

"Come over to our side and he will give an island of your choosing to rule how you see fit. No exceptions." Narcissa backed away from Guardian. "or you could fight and die with your friends, your choice. The offer stands until midnight tomorrow. I'll be in the park waiting to hear your answer" She started to walk away and then turned around to face Sailor Guardian. "Oh, and if you choose to be against us, I will have the honor of bringing you down and we both know that it will be a piece of cake." With that she disappeared. The orange globe around her disappeared. Worry and fear filled Guardian's eyes. She looked around at the scout and generals that stood before her. And then looked back to where Narcissa had disappeared.

Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Moon realized the look in Guardian's eyes and leapt in front of her taking Uranus' hit. Guardian turned around to see Sailor Moon take the hit for her.

"Thank you." She said helping Sailor Moon up. Then she started to walk away. She stopped and turned to look Sailor Moon in the eyes. "You are exactly how I remember you." She then turned and disappeared.

"Why did you do that? She's obviously going to turn to their side!" Uranus yelled. "That's if she is even on our side." Sailor Moon did not answer. She was still looking at the place that the Sailor Scout had disappeared.

"Why is our princess the most trusting of them all?" Uranus said angrily and walked away in a huff with Neptune not far behind. The scouts and generals stood looking at Sailor Moon. There were shiny light as they all powered down and the scouts and general walked away. Darien came up behind Serena. She turned around and fell into his loving embrace. _Something about her seems really familiar. _Serena thought as she took in Darien's Warmth. The couple walked home together with Rini not too far behind.

** What will Sailor Guardian decide and who is this Narcissa woman and why did she call Sailor Gaurdian Aria? All these questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters.**

** I hope you enjoyed and remember reviews are always welcome! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is the next chapter, but before you start reading I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers.**

**I am going to warn you now that the next few chapters are a little intense. I cried a little while writing them so get ready to shed some tears. Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 6

The group sat at their usual table at the Crown the next morning. Amara, Michelle and Hotaru were the only ones not present.

"I say we find out who she is and have it out." Jadiete said punching his right fist into his hand.

"There is one problem with that." Lita said sarcastically. "We don't know who the hell she is."

"Has anyone ever seen her before?" Amy asked.

"She knows something of the past life, so she had to have lived then." Kunzite said.

"But I don't remember her at all." Rei commented.

"Whoever she is, I'm kind of leaning toward Amara and Michelle's thinking." Zoisite said and then took a drink of his milkshake.

"I don't think she's on their side." Mina cut in. "I mean why would she help us defeat the monsters if she was on their side? She looked worried after that Narcissa girl gave her the message."

"Maybe she's just playing us." Zoisite shot back. Serena sat quietly, half listening to the conversation and half thinking about the recurring dream. "Next time we see her we should just blast her." He continued.

"How are we supposed to do that when Uranus couldn't even touch her?" Lita put in. The whole table started arguing over what should be done. Serena came back from her little world and realized everyone was arguing. She nudged Darien so he would stop arguing and then she whistled to get everyone's attention.

"All this arguing isn't getting us anywhere." Serena stood up from the table and walked away.

"Wow that's really unlike her." Mina said as she watched Serena walk out of the Café. Darien stood up and followed her out, leaving the group behind. He looked around and saw her walking in the direction of her house. He ran to catch up with her.

"Serena!" She looked around as Darien caught up with her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said avoiding his eyes. He sighed.

"Serena. I know you better than you know yourself. So don't tell there is nothing wrong

when I know there is." He lifted her chin with his hand so that he could look into her eyes. She

turned her head away. After a brief pause she said,

"I've been having this dream for the past few weeks."

"Tell me about it."

"Do you remember the Moon Kingdom's Royal Gardens?" She asked. Darien nodded. "Well two girls were running and playing in it. I figured out that the younger one is me, but I can't figure out who the other one is and it has been bothering me ever since.

"Do you think it could have some connection to the new Sailor Scout?"

"I'm not sure." Serena looked back into Darien's eyes. "Promise you won't tell the others." She said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to worry them. I'll tell them later maybe after tonight is over." She said.

"Ok I promise." He said smiling and then leaned down to kiss her. They pulled away from each other and Serena smiled. They walked back into the café and sat back down with the rest of the group who had continued to argue.

"GUYS!" Serena yelled. Everyone became quiet and looked at Serena. "There is no sense arguing over it. We all know we are going to be there tonight when she makes her decision so let's just leave it at that." Everyone nodded.

"So have you guys set a date for the wedding yet?" Mina said changing the subject. Everyone started laughing. "What?" Mina asked with a shrug.

"I don't know what to do. If I go with her I will be disobeying my mother, but if I refuse her, God only knows what will happen." A woman's voice said.

"Do what you think is best." A man's voice replied.

"If it comes to battle then they will most likely be with you." Another voice said from the back of the room.

"Yes, I know that." She replied. There was a pause between the three of them that seemed to last forever. The sun disappeared from the horizon and the woman looked up from the floor. "I have made my choice." There was a flash of light and in the woman's place was Sailor Guardian.

Sailor Moon walked through the entrance of the park with the rest of the Sailor Scouts and Generals behind her. They stood and waited. Uranus, Saturn and Neptune joined them a few minutes later.

"Five minutes until midnight." Mercury said as they stood waiting. The park was deserted except for the group. There was silence among the group. The city clock struck twelve and still there was no sign of Sailor Guardian or Narcissa.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and Narcissa appeared with Caspian next to her, but still there was no sight of Sailor Guardian.

"I guess she got scared and ran away." Narcissa said laughing. Sailor Guardian stepped out of the shadows. She walked in front of the Sailor scouts and generals and stopped in front of Narcissa.

"So what do you think about my boss's little offer?" She asked. Sailor Guardian looked into Narcissa's eyes.

"I think that you can take your offer and shove it up your ass." She said without faltering. Narcissa shrugged.

"Well that just means more fun for me." She smiled and looked at Caspian. "I have dibs on Sailor Guardian. Take care of the rest." Caspian nodded.

"Narcissa leave them out of this." Sailor Guardian said. "This is between you and me"Narcissa nodded."

"For now. Just make sure they don't interfere." She said smiling and crossing her fingers behind her back. Sailor Guardian nodded and turned around to go talk to the others.

"This is between me and her so don't interfere." She said forcefully.

"Ya right like we are going to sit here and do nothing." Uranus said smirking.

"Listen, "She looked at Uranus. "You don't know what those two are capable of. So unless you want to lose our princess you'd better stay out of this." She said pointing at Sailor Moon. She turned around and went back to Narcissa and Caspian. The group looked at Sailor Moon.

"She said our princess and she didn't side with them so I say trust her for now." Sailor Moon said. The group nodded.

"I must admit this won't be much of a fight considering your condition." Narcissa said.

"Oh just shut up and let's get to it." She answered.

"As you wish," Narcissa said smiling. She held her right hand out and hundreds of icicles were shot at Sailor Guardian. She dodged every one of them.

"Is that the best you got?' Sailor Guardian asked.

"On the contrary I am just getting started." Narcissa said smiling. She put a hand behind

her back and produced a large icicle. The other hand she held out at Sailor Guardian and shot snow out at her. Then she threw the large icicle at Sailor Moon. The snow cleared just in time for her to see the icicle shoot past her toward Sailor Moon.

"NOOO." She yelled as she threw down her staff and ran as fast as she could, just in time got in between Sailor Moon and the icicle. It pierced the right side of her stomach and was sticking out on both sides. She fell to the ground in front of Sailor Moon, blood gushing out of her side. The scouts gasped at the scout and how she took the icicle that could've killed Sailor Moon.

"Well I didn't expect that." Narcissa said as she looked at her perfectly manicured nails. "Oh well, it makes it all the more easier to get rid of you." She said walking over to where she lay. Sailor Moon stepped back and looked at the damage. She heard Sailor Guardian whisper something under her breath. "I must admit that was much easier than in the past." Narcissa continued as she stopped in front of Sailor Guardian.

"That's…because….you cheated." She said breathing heavily.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss," A pink wave of energy seemed to hit Narcissa, but did not move.

"You wish to enter into this fight." She said stepping over Sailor Guardian, but was stopped by Sailor Guardian her grabbed her ankle.

"I'm not through yet." She said. "Solar Sun Surprise," Fire surrounded Narcissa and she screamed, but the fire disappeared as Narcissa let the ice cool it.

"You dare threaten me in your condition?" She asked and then stepped on her right shoulder displacing it. Guardian screamed and grasped her should as Narcissa took her foot off it. Just then a little girl ran out of a building that stood across the entrance of the park. She ran into the park and into the middle of the fight scene. Guardian gasped as the little girl stood frozen in place staring at Sailor Guardian frightened.

Narcissa looked over at the girl and Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury decided to unleash their powers while Narcissa was distracted. Narcissa was thrown back to where Caspian stood.

"Grab Sailor Moon and I'll go for the little girl." She said quietly, but Guardian heard her.

"She's going for the little girl. PROTECT HER." She yelled in Uranus and Neptune's direction, who stood the closest to the little girl, but all they saw was Caspian who headed for Sailor Moon's direction.

"NO PROTECT THE GIRL! I HAVE SAILOR MOON COVERED." She yelled but Uranus and Neptune did not respond. Caspian reached Sailor Moon before the others but was suddenly flown back. Narcissa snatched up the little girl and yelled at Caspian.

"Let's go we have the little girl." She said Caspian disappeared immediately, but Narcissa stayed behind a minute and said,

"If you want to see this little girl again you will hand over the Guardian's crystal by midnight tomorrow."

"HELP!" The little girl yelled over and over as Narcissa disappeared with the girl.

**A little bit of a cliff hanger, but no worries I am almost done with the next chapter so there shouldn't be too long of a wait. Reviews are encouraged!**

**~ Swinkinator**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey sorry this next chapter took so long. College is being a pain and then I was sick for a while and all these things kept adding up. Anyway I'm all better and here is the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed the last one. Again this chappie is a little intense, so just want to prepare you for what's to come.**

Chapter 7

"MOLLY!" Sailor Guardian yelled as the small girl disappeared with Narcissa. Tears started streaming down her eyes. She looked back at the two outer scouts. Hatred filled her mind as she stood up, with a little difficulty. Her braid had come undone and her hair was all over the place. Her foku was torn in various places. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I ASKED YOU TO DO ONE SIMPLE THING AND YOU JUST STAND THERE! MOLLY IS GONE AND IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" She yelled at the two outers. An orange flame appeared all around her body giving off an intense heat. The outers stood where they were with no emotion on their faces. "I TOLD YOU I HAD HER PROTECTED." She said pointing at Sailor Moon. "I CAN ONLY PUT THE SHIELD AROUND ONE PERSON OTHER THAN MYSELF. I ASKED YOU TO DO ONE LITTLE THING AND AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU IN OUR PAST LIVES YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THE ONE THING I ASKED!" She yelled as she positioned her hand so that her palm was pointed her staff, which lay about ten feet away. The staff flew toward her and she caught it in her left hand. She bowed her head and closed her eyes... "I knew you guys were stubborn, but I never knew you would go as far as to not protect a little girl." She said to the outers, who stood a small distance away. Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Guardian with sympathy. She started to step forward, but was held back by Tuxedo Mask.

"Don't get involved. She looks really angry. Sometimes there is nothing you can do, but let them fight it out." He said.

"So you wish to fight? You are going to lose." Uranus said smiling looking at Guardian. "Uranus World Shaking!" A yellow sphere headed toward Sailor Guardian. She looked up at the sphere with no emotion on her face. The sphere came toward her, but disappeared when it was within inches of hitting her. The two outer scouts gasped.

Sailor Moon, the inners and the general stood watching, amazed that even after all Narcissa had done, she still could fight.

"Have you learned nothing from watching me fight? Only very few people have the power to break through my shields and I hate to break it to you but neither of you are one of them." Sailor Guardian said smiling. "Even with this large icicle in my side and my shoulder dislocated, I am still more powerful than you." She said and then pointed her staff at Uranus. "Sun Spot Ignite!" An orange ball of energy headed for Uranus and hit her squarely in the chest sending her flying backwards. Uranus stood back up, but not without difficulty.

"Neptune Deep Submerge." Again the blue sphere of energy disappeared when it came within inches of the sailor scout.

"Is that all you've got? I think you can do better. At least in your past lives you did. I even recall you beating me every once in a while," She paused, "or maybe it was just because I let you." She said a little louder, waiting for their next attack. Uranus looked at Neptune. A sword appeared in Uranus's hand and a mirror in Neptune's.

"You dare threaten me with those!" Guardian said looking at the sword and mirror.

"What are you afraid?" Uranus ran at her, sword in hand. Guardian didn't even move, the sword just stopped, not wanting to cut through the soldier. She started laughing.

"That shows how much you know of your past lives!" She took the sword from Uranus and pushed her aside. Blood still poured down Guardian's side and you could see her should starting to turn purple. Sailor guardian looked at the sword with tear filled eyes and then held it to her ear as if listening to something it had to say.

"We are fully awakened as Sailor Scouts and we know our past lives like the ocean knows the sound of the waves." Neptune said. Guardian looked up from the sword.

"If you know your past lives so well then who am I?" She asked. The outers stayed silent. "That is what I thought. Also if you knew were fully awakened you would be able to use the sword and mirror to its full potential. Right now you two are only using about a half of the treasure's real power." Sailor Neptune looked at the mirror in her hand wondering if it could be true. "I am the one who gave you those treasures to protect. They were gifts from my mother given to me, but I gave them to you thinking I could trust you with them. I was wrong." Tears started streaming down Guardian's eyes. "I am taking them back from you and we'll see if you can earn them back." The mirror in Neptune's hands disappeared and then reappeared in Guardian's hands along with the sword. She threw them up in the air and they disappeared.

"What did you do with them?" Uranus asked.

"They are in the same place that I put them last time" She said and then turned to face Neptune. "But to know that you would have to remember who I am and all of your past life." She said smiling.

"STOP!" Sailor Moon screamed. Guardian looked over to where she stood. "You're being so cruel."

"I'm being cruel?" Guardian repeated, "What about them? Weren't they cruel for not protecting my innocent, helpless child?" Sailor Moon looked up from the ground.

"What do you mean your child?" She asked.

Sailor Guardian's transformation disappeared showing the famous dancer Jen, mother of Molly who had been kidnapped. The scouts and generals gasped.

"Neptune Deep Submerge." A blue-green sphere headed towards Jen. Right before it was about to hit her Sailor Moon stepped in front of her and took the blast. She fell into Jen's arms.

"Thank you Serena, but I could have handled it on my own." She said smiling as she helped Sailor Moon up. Jen transformed back into Sailor Guardian.

"How do you know who I am?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Sailor Moon you can't trust this one." Neptune yelled to her.

"I know who all of you are. I have watched you your entire life," Jen said, "and I can prove it." She said. "Let's see here Neptune's real name is Michelle and she is a violin prodigy, Uranus' name is Amara and she likes to race cars. Mars is Rei who lives in a temple with her grandpa, Jupiter is Lita who likes to cook, Venus is Mina who dreams of becoming a famous singer, and Mercury is Amy who is a straight A student and is working her way through medical school. Oh and I can't forget the generals who Darien I mean Tuxedo Mask brought back to life a little while ago and I won't forget Miss Rini who everyone says is Serena's cousin, but is really Serena's future daughter, and Serena's real name was Serenity and Darien's was Endymion and they are destined to be together. The end. Oh and let's not forget Trishta, Hotaru, and Helios, but they're not here." She looked around at the awed faces.

"How do you know all that?"

"Like I said I have been watching you guys your whole life and not to mention that

I lived during the past life." Jen concluded. There was a short pause and then, "Enough talk it is time to end this." Jen said turning back into Sailor Guardian. She looked back at Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. "FYI, you might feel a little light headed in a minute." She turned back to Uranus and Neptune. She let go of her staff, but it did not fall to the ground it stayed upright like something else was holding it there.

Sailor Guardian held out her hands and in one an ice crystal formed and in the other fire. Suddenly lightning came down from the sky and shot into her hand. So the ice and lightning combined together. In the other hand a chain of hearts combined with the fire.

"So who wants the ice and who wants the fire?" She asked waiting for them to answer. When they didn't she shrugged. "Ok, I'll pick." She hurtled the fire and heart chain toward Neptune and water and ice toward Uranus. They tried to dodge it but were to slow and both were hit.

In the same instant as the two were hit, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus fell to the ground feeling lightheaded. Sailor Moon ran to them.

"Are you guys ok?"

"They'll be fine." Sailor Guardian said still looking at Uranus and Neptune who were lying on the cement. She grabbed her staff. "You know, you guys think the worst of everyone. When you first met Sailor Moon you thought she was nuts and then there were the Starlights that you thought were out to get you, but it really was the opposite in both cases. Wasn't it?"

"How do you know about the starlights?" Uranus asked as she and Neptune stood up slowly.

"How do I know about them?" She paused to catch her breath. She could tell that she wouldn't be able to last much longer. "I am the one who let them into our solar system." She replied.

"In that case you are the enemy." Uranus said.

"I think I've made my point, so we are done here." Guardian said as she turned her back toward the outers and started to walk away. She fell to her knees, trying to stay conscious, but was losing the battle.

"Uranus World Sha…."

"Neptune Deep Sub…"

Pluto ran toward the group with Derek and Saturn by her side. They both stood in front of Guardian protecting her.

"Stop, don't you know who this is?" Pluto said as she helped Sailor Guardian stand up.

"Well at least two scouts fully know their past life." Guardian said. Pluto and Guardian embrace and Saturn acknowledged her with a head nod. Pluto looked at Guardian.

"You look awful." She said.

"Nothing a little sleep can't fix," She said smiling faintly and breathing heavily. Pluto nodded and then took Derek aside.

"She's lost a lot of blood and I can feel the heat coming of her. You need to calm her down and take her up to your apartment." Derek nodded and picked Sailor Guardian up.

"Just … for the record … they are … no longer … my friends." She said to Pluto and then passed out and turned back into Jen.

"What did you do?" Pluto asked looking at Uranus and Neptune. Sailor Moon stepped up and told Pluto about the battle and how Guardian stepped between her and the icicle and how Molly was kidnapped.

"This is bad." Pluto said rubbing a hand down her face. "Ok let's get some things straight. Guardian is on our side and if Guardian turns over that crystal then there will be thousand of monsters too powerful for all of us to defeat. As for the rest, Jen can tell you another time." She said to the group. "As for you two, I want to talk to you alone." The three outers stepped away from the group.

"We can't trust her." Uranus said.

"What did I just say?" Pluto asked.

"I know but she's…"

"NO. She's on our side. That is the end of it." Pluto said walking toward the apartment that Derek carried Jen to. She stopped by Serena. "Come up with me. You need to understand who she is." Serena nodded.

"Darien, let's go up and see if Derek needs any help." Sailor Moon said as she undid her transformation. They followed Pluto inside the apartment with the inners and generals behind them. Uranus and Neptune stayed behind.

"We can't trust her." Uranus said

"I agree." Neptune replied and then ran off into the night.

Rei, Mina, Lita, Amy, Serena, Rini and the Generals sat down in the living room, while Darien and Trishta entered the bedroom.

"Do you need any help?" Darien asked as the two entered the room. Jen lay on the bed breathing heavily barely conscious. Blood stained the sheets and Derek's hands as he worked to stitch up the wound in Jen's side. Derek looked up from the bed and nodded.

"Her right shoulder is dislocated and I need someone to help me put it back into the socket." Darien nodded and went over to the right side of the bed with Derek, while Trishta went to the left side and held Jen's hand. Derek held Jen down and motioned for Derek to push the blade back into place. Jen let out a short scream as it clicked back and then looked at Trishta.

"We have to get Molly back." She said quietly, closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

"We will." Trishta said and then stood up.

"She's going in and out of consciousness. I think she is too worried to let herself relax." Derek said.

"I'll call Helios and see if he can help." Trishta said and ran out of the room.

"Thanks Darien." Derek said as he stood up from the bed. Darien nodded. They walked quietly out of the room and closed the door and then sat down with the others in the living room. A few minutes later Trishta returned with Helios. Helios appeared and ran full speed into the bedroom without acknowledging the others. He came out a few minutes later and Rini stood up and hugged him. They sat down next to each other.

"I put her into a deep sleep. She should heal pretty quickly given her healing abilities but it doesn't look too good. They can tell he is losing hold of the gate and are hitting harder than before." He paused. "We will just have to wait and see." He looked up at Pluto and Derek. They both nodded. A black and white cat who had been sitting by Jen's door walked over and jumped onto the table.

"Where are Uranus and Neptune? I swear I am going to claw their eyes out." The cat yelled startling almost everyone in the room.

"Calm down Apollo. Helios said she would be ok." The cat nodded and jumped into Derek's lap where she settled eyeing everyone in the room suspiciously.

"This is Apollo, Jen's guardian." Luna and Artemis came out from behind the sofa and walked over to the cat.

"Apollo." Luna said. "Apollo Selene." She repeated and ran over to where the cat lay in Derek's lap.

"Luna, Artemis." Apollo jumped out of Derek's lap and join the two felines.

"It's been a long time." Artemis said smiling.

"How's it been retraining the princess of the moon?" Apollo asked.

"Mind numbing," Luna paused and looked at Serena how pouted. "But fun." She smiled.

"How about you?"

"It's as easy as in the past life. Aria was always so easy to train." She said.

"You always got the easy ones." Artemis said. The three sat down off to the side and kept talking.

"Ok, so who is she?" Rei asked, looking from Helios to Trishta.

"She's my Aunt." Rini blurted out.

"You knew who she was this whole time and didn't tell us." Serena asked.

"I am from the future so how could I not know her." Rini replied.

"How could she be your Aunt Darien and Serena don't have any siblings?" Rei said. It was well into the night and light suddenly started to shine into the room.

"Her name is Aria and she is my first born." A small light came into the room and stopped on top of the coffee table. Queen Serenity appeared.

**Another cliff hanger! What's going to happen next? Who is this mysterious girl named Jenna and what information is Queen Serenity going to reveal? Find out next time. **

** Wow that really sounded like a TV show or something. Anyway thanks for reading and remember reviews are welcomed. The next chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update this story. Who knew College could be so time consuming. I have to say that this is one of my longest chapters yet. It's basically full of information and no action, but every good story has a few of those chapters. Thanks to all my reviewers. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"Mother!"

"It's good to see everyone together again." She said turning and looking at everyone. "I see Endymion has figured out how to bring the generals back." She said smiling at the four generals. She looked at Derek. "How is she?"

"She's holding on. She looks pretty bad though." He said. Queen Serenity nodded.

"It might help if you were there beside her. You know how she can sense your presence." Derek nodded, stood up and walked into the bedroom.

"It is time you learned the truth about your past." She said looking around at the group. She turned to look at Serena. "Serena you were not my only child." Everyone in the room gasped, except for Trishta, Rini, Hotaru and Helios.

"Wait if she is your first born then shouldn't she be queen in the future?" Mina asked.

"She did not possess the right qualities to become queen and we saw it when she was born and that was why we had Serena." She answered.

"Why didn't you tell us about her, when we last spoke?" Lita asked.

"It was not the right time. I had entrusted to keep you all safe, without you knowing that someone was there."

"What's the point in that?" Serena asked.

"Well for one thing if you knew she was there you would not be as strong as you are now. Also she has special duties that she must do to keep this world safe and some of them take a long time to master. She has just gotten the hang of her power in the last year or two." Serenity explained.

"What powers are you talking about?" Rei asked. The moon started to fade away and so did Serenity.

"I must go, she has my permission to tell you everything and she will in time." She disappeared leaving the room in silence.

"I have a sister?" Serena said quietly. "I HAVE A SISTER." She screamed happily. "Do you know what this means?" She said looking around the room. "This means that I have a sister." She repeated. The whole room was quiet not quite understanding what Serena meant.

"I think we should go." Darien said quietly to Serena. She nodded and stood up. Derek came out of the room.

"We're going to go home." Serena said. "Call us with any updates." Derek nodded.

"I think you guys should come back tomorrow and we can talk." Derek said. The group nodded and stood up and walked out the door. Trishta and Helios stayed behind. "Trishta what are we going to do? If this goes on as it is, I'm afraid that the future will change dramatically."

"You feel it too?" Trishta said.

"We'll think of something." Helios added.

The next morning Amara and Michelle were sitting in a coffee shop. They were sitting at a booth when Trishta and Hotaru walked in. She looked around, spotted them and made her way over. She stood at the end of the table.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you guys last night. I know you were just doing your jobs as sailor scouts." Trishta said. Amara and Michelle nodded. Michelle scooted over to let Trishta sit next to her. Amara did the same for Hotaru.

"You know we still don't trust her." Amara said.

"Yes I know." Trishta said. "So what's been going on?" They sat talking for a few hours when Trishta's phone rang. She answered and talked for a few minutes and hung up. "It seems Jen is up and doing well." She said. "Sooner than I thought, considering everything that is going on." She said half to herself. She stood up. "You guys should come if you wanna learn the truth about her." Trishta said.

"We'll see." Amara said. Trishta nodded and walked away.

"Let's go just to find out her background." Michelle said. Amara nodded. They stood up and walked out the door toward Derek and Jen's apartment.

_  
Darien shut his cell-phone.

"Looks like Jen is up and feeling pretty good," He said. He, Serena and the rest of the group were at the crown. "Derek said that she still is pretty bad, but she's good enough to talk." Serena nodded.

"Did he say if we can come over?" Rini asked.

"Ya, he said that she wanted him to call me to have us come over." Darien said.

"So what are we waiting for? I wanna find out who this girl really is." Rei said. The rest of the group nodded, stood up and headed toward Derek and Jen's apartment.

Trishta arrived first with Hotaru and then Serena and her crew. Helios came in and sat next to Rini. Amara and Michelle arrived last and stood in the back corner. Derek came out of the bedroom and walked into the living room.

"Ok there are going to be some rules here." He said. "First of all no yelling or screaming, and don't everyone ask questions at once. She's still very weak and really we shouldn't be doing this, but she insisted."

"You mean she demanded." Trishta said smiling. Derek smiled back.

"We both know how she can be." He said. "Ok so I'm going to go get her." He said and went back into the bedroom. He came out a few minutes later carrying Jen in his arms. He set her down on the black two-person couch and then sat next to her. Her hair was mangled and she was in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that looked like it was 2-sizes too big. Everyone was silent. Jen looked at Trishta who nodded.

"Ok, where to begin?" She said thinking. "Well let's just begin with the beginning." She said letting out a small laugh.

"Mother already told you that I am Serena's older sister as I have heard. So let's start with this. As most of you know, Mother and the Earth Queen were very good friends despite the different views of the Earth and Moon. When I was born one of the Earth Queen's very good friends whose husband was I think like the king's cousin's uncle or something like that. Anyway she had a child a week prior. So the Earth Queen told mother about it and she got together with this other women and they hatched a plan to bring our worlds together. The two babies were betrothed and who do you think the little boy was." She paused looking around the room. Everyone knew the name of the boy.

"Caspian, we both did not know about the betrothal in later in our lives, so it did not occur to us, but we became very good friends during our childhood. I did not find out that he viewed me more than a friend until later," Jen paused. "But I think I'll come back to that whole mess later. Let me get on with our childhood." Everyone in the room nodded.

"I'm sure you all know that when you were born, you were born with a crystal of your mother or father. I was born with the sun crystal, the crystal of our father. That was the first sign that I was not destined to rule the moon.

I started walking at a very young age. I was always very rebellious and hot tempered."

"You're still hot tempered." Derek said. She punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch," He said rubbing it. "You see." He said.

"Anyway," She said eyeing him, "when Serena was born Mother realized that I was not destined to be the ruler of the moon even though I was the oldest. You were born with the moon crystal and were always very gentle. I excelled in the skill of the warrior and hated to be stuck in the classroom learning about literature or politics. You on the other hand were fascinated with such things and how all the planets were linked and got along. We were complete opposites, but we still got along pretty well.

Mother saw that I was interested in sword play and the bow, so she sent me to the planet that was known for that, the earth. That was where I lived most of my childhood. This is when I met Caspian and we became very good friends. We were taught together and we were good sparing partners. I always beat him because I learned a lot faster than he did, but there were times when he would beat me. Endymion and the Generals were good sparing buddies too. Especially Endymion, even though I was a year and a half older than he was, I remember he would always somehow beat me when we were little." Jen smiled. "I fell in love with the Earth because of its beauty. I learned the art of the warrior fast and Mother was kind of freaked out by it. No one had ever learned as fast as I did.

At about the age of 13 I had learned and perfected all there was to learn from the generals on the Earth. So I returned to the Moon. By then Mother had figured out what my destiny would hold for me. I was to be the Solar System's Guardian. A new one has to be assigned every time a new heir to the throne of the moon is born to make sure that they are in the same generation to avoid conflict." Serena looked at Rini, thinking about how a new one would be assigned when she was born. "So on my 14th birthday I was given the guardian's crystal." Jen held out her hand and a crystal appeared. The crystal changed colors every few seconds. It changed form blue to orange to green to red. "This crystal has been handed down from guardian to guardian. In the crystal are shards of each of the inner scout's crystals, that's why it changes colors."

"What do you mean there are shards of our crystals in it?" Mina asked as she looked at the crystal.

"I mean that the crystal is basically made from shards of you crystals so I literally have your powers," She paused and then went on, "At least to a certain extent." The inner scouts looked at Jen as the jewel disappeared.

"So what are we here for if you have our powers?" Rei asked

"Well without you, Serena wouldn't have amazing friends. But there are a few catches to my power. The 1st is that each of you has a power that is not given to me." Jen looked at Amy. "Amy you have your computer and visor." Then looking at Rei she said. "Rei you have your fortune telling. Mina you have the gift of seeing soul mates and Lita you have that protectiveness of the people you love." She smiled at the inner scouts.

"The 2nd catch is that I can use those powers, but to an extent. If I use it past this limit than I drain the energy of the planets from which it came. So I am actually draining your energy. This is why I do not like using that part of the crystal."

"So are the powers that you got from us greater than what we have?" Rei asked looking at Jen.

"Actually no, the power I have is only a fraction of yours."

"So what is the purpose of giving you those shards?" Amy asked.

"Because I can combine those powers of the planets to make on big explosion of energy,"

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"Like this." Jen held up on hand and produced a ball of fire and then held up the other and produced lightning and then brought them together and let them sit in one hand. "So I can put all four into one and blast all four elements at an enemy at one time." Jen said. The fire and lightning in her hand disappeared.

"You can use your powers while you're not transformed?" Serena said wide eyed.

"Only the part of my power that pertains to the Guardian" She answered. "The 2nd power that comes with being a Guardian is that I have healing abilities. I can only heal others awake which can be a problem at times because I'll be in pain trying to heal someone and it takes energy to heal people, which sometimes I don't have, but Derek usually helps with that. Sleeping I can heal myself. That is the only way." Jen said smiling.

The last power I have as a guardian is that I guard the gates to this Solar System. Nothing gets in or out with out me saying so."

"So how did Galaxia get in?" Amara asked as she looked at Jen with disapproval. Jen glared back.

"I admit that was entirely my fault. She came to my gate telling me that she had business to attend to in this solar system. I saw right through her and told her she would not be allowed in. We had it out, but it wasn't that big of a fight. Her powers were very weak, at least that is what I thought from the first fight, but it turned out she was using a very miniscule part of it. She disappeared for a while and I thought I had seen the last of her, but she came back and she and her so called sailor scouts ambushed me. She told me that she wouldn't take my star seed until all the other star seeds were gone. I was near death and the gate surrounding this solar system disappeared. I could do nothing to stop her from going to earth. It took me days to recover my strength and the gate. The gate is made from my strength so if I am drained the gate ceases to exist. That is why they want the crystal and to drain me of my power, so they can open the gate. Even right now evil forces are pushing at it trying to get in and all the while I can feel it." She said. Derek took her hand and squeezed it.

"I was well recovered before the Starlights came though. They were more willing to talk, than I thought they would be. I let them in knowing that they would help you guys in the end. I was not strong enough to beat Galaxia, but I knew my little sister was." There was a silence in the room.

"Anyone hungry?" The calico said walking over to the group.

"You always know how to break a silence don't you Apollo." Jen said smiling. "Derek would you mind go making some sandwiches. I'm pretty hungry myself." Jen said.

"Well that is a good sign." Derek said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"So what is your other power?" Serena asked.

"Well before I became Sailor Guardian I was Sailor Sun. So basically just the power of the sun and that is what I use mostly in battle." Jen said. Derek came back into the room a few minutes later with a plate of sandwiches. Everyone took one and started eating. Jen continued with her story.

"Ok let's see. We got side tracked on the whole guardian crystal where was I before that?" Jen said thinking and taking a bit of her PB and J.

"You were talking about when you got the crystal." Derek said as he sat down next to her.

"Oh yes, I remember. Ok so I got the crystal on my 14th birthday and went to go train with the last guardian and learned all my duties of being the Guardian like those boring conferences I have to go to once every ten years. It's basically just a meeting of all the Solar Systems. All they do is just argue. I remember when I went to my first one after I was reborn. They were so angry I hadn't come in like 200 years and I told them what happened with Beryl and they didn't even care. It made me so mad I wanted to burn down the entire building.

Anyway I finished the apprenticeship at about 16. After that I went to help the inners with their powers because I had already mastered them. Well sort of. Anyway you guys were really quick learners and that was finished when I was 17, then I went to help Uranus and Neptune because they were having trouble with their powers. I didn't wanna help them though because I didn't think I was the best one to help them since I didn't know much about their powers, but Mother insisted. So I did." Jen looked at Uranus in the eyes and said. "They were the most stubborn people I had ever met in my entire life. They wouldn't let me help them at all. I learned a lot about them though as I watched them. For example they never back down from a challenge. So finally I hatched an idea. I asked them to dual me, Neptune and Uranus against me. If I won then they would let me help them with mastering their powers and if they won I would go back to the Moon Kingdom and leave them alone. Of course they agreed thinking that they against me would be easy. I didn't really have to try that hard to beat them, of course I had a little help from the inners because they let me use some of their strength with my attacks.

"You mean you cheated, I want a rematch." Michelle said looking at Jen.

"I did not cheat. I was using strategy." Jen argued.

"No you weren't it was cheating. It really hurt when you knocked me against the glass window." Amara said rubbing her head like she could feel the pain form the hit.

"So, you do remember." Jen said. She finished her sandwich and then took a hold of Derek's hand. It began to shine bright blue.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked.

"She's linking her and Derek's energy to help sustain her own and he's giving her a little of his." Trishta said. "It's kind of like when Darien linked his with Rini's when Mistress 9 took her star seed." Jen nodded.

"So I helped Uranus and Neptune and they became very comfortable with their powers. During that time we became very good friends. In the future we would become inseparable. I remember my 18th birthday when I was there helping them, they threw a surprise birthday party and I was so surprise I fainted."

"I remember that. You were out cold. We had to take you to the medical wing." Michelle said laughing.

"Ya and then you didn't wake up for 2 hours." Amara said. The two laughed for a while and then suddenly stopped.

"See I told you that I am not the enemy." Jen said

"Ya, I guess you did." Amara said half smiling. "We'll talk about us later." Jen said looking at Amara and Michelle with a stern look in her eyes.

"I finally went home when I was about 18 thinking that I would be home for good. I was wrong. When I came home Mother told me about mine and Caspian's betrothal. I could say that I was shocked, but really I wasn't because I remembered the little boy and girl who used to sneak out of the castle at night.

The next day I went to see my future husband. He had changed so much. He was taller; he had filled out and was very different from the little kid I had known. He had become a man. At first it was awkward between us but, then we talked about all the things that had happened when we were little and soon became friends again. All was going really good until I met Derek while horseback riding one day." Jen paused. "He was actually from the Earth too and was the cousin of Endymion. His name back then was Eric. Weird he went from Eric to Derek." Jen said letting out a little giggle. "We passed each other and both of us looked back at the same time and our eyes met and I finally found out what love really was. For the next few months I deceived Caspian. I decided that I should to tell Caspian the truth, but I never got the chance." Jen paused and sighed.

"One night when I was home on the Moon, Eric sneaked into my room and we were talking and he leaned in to kiss me just as Mother walked in. She yelled at him and I told her that I had kissed him back. Eric was banished from the moon and I was confined to my room until the day of the wedding. The only people allowed to see me were Mother, Serena, Caspian, Uranus, Neptune and some of my servants. Every night I cried myself to sleep. One night I decided that it didn't matter if I was forced to marry Caspian, nothing could stop me from loving Eric.

When the wedding came and we were to say our vows, I couldn't do it. I couldn't say those two words that would link us forever together. I ran away from the ceremony leaving Caspian at the altar. I told my mother that there was no way I could marry one man when I loved another. Mother finally called it all off. Caspian was so upset. I tried to reason with him, but it was useless. After that day I never saw him again." Jen said looking at the ground. "A part of me blames myself for what he has become.

"This was his choice. You had nothing to do with it." Helios said.

"Thanks Helios." She said looking at him. "A month later Eric and I were married. This was where Serena and Endymion met. Serena was my maid of honor and Endymion was Derek's best man and from there, well you guys already know what happened."

"Wow." Serena said looking at Darien. "What a story." There was silence in the room for a while.

"Wait so where were you when Beryl attacked the first time?" Lita asked.

"I was at a Conference of the Solar Systems. The conference switches places every time it meets and this time it was on the farthest Solar System from ours. I got a message that the Moon was under attack, but when I got there it was too late. Mother had sealed Beryl away and was about to use the last of her strength to send you to Earth."

"There is one more part of my power that I haven't told you. There is one other shard hidden in the crystal. I'm actually forbidden to tell you this, since it's supposed to be a huge secret among Guardians, but I feel I must." She took a deep breath.

"Jen don't. You don't know what will happen?" Trishta blurted out stepping forth.

"Hey I convinced you to step away from the time gate and help the rest of the scouts and nothing horrible happened to you. In fact, I think it did some good." Jen smiled.

"Ya, I guess you're right." Trishta said stepping back and leaning against the wall once more.

"Serena, the silver crystal you possess is not completely whole. I keep a shard in the guardian crystal. So technically speaking I have some of your power to, but I am forbidden to use it unless it is absolutely necessary."

"If you're forbidden to use the power, then why do you even have a part of the silver crystal?" Serena asked.

"Well the rulers of the Moon of old thought that if anything happened to them and the crystal, there should be some kind of back-up plan. So this was what they came up with. That is basically the only reason." Jen looked at Serena. "But they did make sure that there was a way to extract the shard from the crystal in case the ruler truly needed it to defeat an enemy, but it is only done if the Guardian thinks it is absolutely necessary and I mean like the need is DIRE." Jen paused. "This is because if I were to extract the moon shard it would take almost every ounce of my power, if not all. It would take energy from the crystal itself and my sun crystal and probably would drain the energy out of both of them. There is almost a for sure chance that I would die. I've only heard it done once a very long time ago and that soldier died right after the enemy was defeated."

"That's horrible." Mina said. Jen nodded.

"It ensures that I only extract the shard when it is absolutely necessary." Jen looked out the window at the full moon.

"I was about to do it that day on the moon, but mother stopped me and said that to die would not help the others even if the extra power would help her defeat Beryl and revive Serena. I would be dead making everyone grieve and mourn. She also said that I had a full life ahead of me and she had lived hers and was ready to move on. She sent me to earth to be reborn like you." Jen looked away from the moon and then looked at Serena.

"Before mother died, she told me to look after you because you would be the most vulnerable and needed to be protected because of your destiny." There was a pause and the Jen smiled. "Boy was she right. You are a huge handful. I had to chase you everywhere to make sure you didn't get into trouble. Also you believe just about anything a person tells you and let anyone into your life."

"That's not true." Serena said defensively

"Ya it is. You let them into your life." Rei said pointing at the outers. "And the Starlights with no questions asked."

"Ok maybe it is." Serena said smiling.

"So where have you been during all the past battles?" Darien asked.

"Oh Derek and I've been around. We don't interfere unless it is absolutely necessary. Which that past battles never came to that."

"What about the battle with Galaxia?" Amara asked.

"I admit I should've maybe stepped in with that one and I was about to, but mother appeared to me and told me that you had to do it yourself. Only in the last minute if it was going wrong could I step in, but not a moment sooner. So I watched from above. Galaxia knew I was there the whole time and smiled every time one of your star seeds was taken. When it was just Serena and the Starlights left she told me that after she had finished you off, she would come for me. She said that I would be the one to complete her collection. I told her that my little sister would never let her win even if it meant the end of her life. She smiled and said that because you were my little sister, she would make you suffer even more. That was a horrible time." Jen said looking away. "I hope it never again comes to that."

"So who is this Narcissa person?" Lita asked.

"She was Derek's girlfriend before I met him and she was also a part of the Queen's royal court, so she was up there in status. She thinks that I brainwashed Derek and stole him from her. I admit that the second part I might have done unintentionally." Jen's head suddenly perked up and her eyes turned cloudy as if they were looking at something else far, far away.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Someone is at the gate to the Solar System." She said and then started to smile. "But they are most welcome. Derek I'm going to need a little bit more energy to let them in." Derek nodded and Jen's whole body became surrounded in a bright blue light." That feels a lot better. Thanks honey. I'll be right back." She disappeared, leaving the room in silence.

"She does that so often. You get used to her disappearing after a while." Derek said looking at Serena.

"Where did she go?" Serena asked.

"To the Gate of the Solar System, she'll be back in a few minutes."

"She can just poof like that and go anywhere?" Amy asked.

"No, she can only do that if she is going to the gate, because to fly there would take millions of years." Derek answered. Serena looked at Rini.

"Rini, you have been really quiet during all of this." Serena said

"Well I already knew about. I learned about it long ago."

"You mean you knew about it and you didn't tell me." Serena said

"Well of course I knew about it. I mean, I am from the future so there is a Guardian in training."

"Ya, I guess so. Who is it?"

"I can't tell you that." Rini said looking at Serena as if she was delusional.

"So what do you guys say? Do we trust her?" Rei asked. Everyone nodded except Amara and Michelle. The rest looked at them.

"I guess we can for now." Amara said as Jen reappeared, but as Sailor Guardian with three people beside her.

"I thought we might come for a visit." Fighter said as he changed into Seiya. Yaten and Taiki smiled and hugged the rest of the girls.

"It's wonderful to see you again." Serena said walking over and hugging Seiya. He looked at Gaurdian who changed back into Jen with the baggy sweat pants and extra long t-shirt.

"Whoa, what did I miss?" He asked. Looking at her injuries.

"A new enemy bent on taking over the solar system." Jen said she arched over in pain. "Ahh.  
She cried crouching over and falling to the ground. Derek ran over.

"Your burning up. It's like you have some sort of fever." Derek said looking at Jen.

"My side feels like it's burning." Derek lifted up Jen's shirt to look at the gash in her side.

"SHIT!" Derek said picking her up. "Trishta we have to get to the hospital. NOW!"

"Why what's wrong?" Serena asked worried, but Derek wasn't listening.

**The three lights are back, Jen is still in pretty bad shape and the enemy has Molly. What will happen next? Will Jen be able to fight the next battle or will she have to sit this one out? There you have it and remember reviews are encouraged.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this one took a long time to update. I got halfway through this chapter and then I kind of hit a wall and then school got in the way and all these other things. I am so happy this semester is almost over. Finals are next week and then I have a whole 3 weeks of freedom, which I will be using part of it to write the next chapter, which is almost done. So it won't be as long of a wait this time. **

**Just a small recap of what happened in the last chapter. Jen is still suffering from her injury and after retrieving the Starlights from the Golden Gate, she collapsed and Derek started freaking out. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**

**Ok enough of me. I'm sure you guys are dying to know what's going to happen. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"Is it done?" a voice asked.

"Yes, she'll be dead by noon today." Narcissa said standing up.

"Good. Make sure the way is clear."

"I will." Narcissa replied.

"My plan is nearly complete." The voice said. "I will soon be the ruler of this solar system with you by my side." He said smiling. He walked up to her, lifted her head and kissed her.

"Together we are unstoppable." Narcissa said. He nodded.

* * *

"Let's go. Darien I think I might need your help with this too." Derek said running out of the door of the apartment, with the rest of the group behind

"Derek, I think I might pass out." Jen said.

"Whatever you do try not to pass out," Derek said as he placed her in the car and got in the driver's seat. Darien, Trishta and Helios got in the back seat.

"Meet us a Juuban Hospital." Darien said before Derek backed out of the parking lot. Serena nodded. The car sped off.

"I should've seen this coming." Derek said mostly to himself and pounded the wheel.

"What is it? Derek what is wrong." Trishta asked. She suddenly gasped. "NO, you don't mean." Derek nodded. They arrived at the hospital and Derek carried Jen in and rushed through the hallway to an info desk.

"Hi. I'm Derek Maniaci." He said fast.

"DEREK MANIACI! OH MY GOD!" The receptionist said screaming. "YOU'RE FAMOUS!" She squealed.

"Yes, I know. Where the closest surgery room that is open?"

"Down the hall to the right," She said still squealing like a little girl.

"Thanks." Derek said and then rushed down the hall and into the room. Surgeons were in it talking. They looked up and gasped.

"It's Derek Maniaci." They exclaimed,

"Yes, I know who I am, could you please get out. I'm trying to save my wife's life." The surgeons nodded and ran out of the room. Derek sat Jen down on the table.

"I didn't know you were famous." Derek said,

"Just in Asia," Derek replied. "Jen are you awake?"

"I'm here." She said faintly, "But not for much longer…" Her voice started trailing off.

"We need to work quickly." Derek said and lifted Jen's shirt. The once healed gash was red and enflamed."

"I thought it was healed." Darien said. Derek shook his head.

"She's been poisoned by Narcissa." Derek said cleaning around the wound to get a better look. "If we don't get the poison out she'll die."

"I'm going to take Uranus and Neptune and we'll guard the gate if it falls." Trishta said.

"If she goes unconscious it will." Derek said. Trishta nodded and left Darien, Derek and Helios trying to figure out what to do and quick. She ran into the lobby where the rest of the group was quietly waiting. Serena stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"She's been poisoned."

"What? How?" Rei asked.

"Narcissa can conjure poisonous icicles and once they intrude your body it is almost impossible to get out."

"You don't mean." Trishta nodded. Serena gasped trying to hold back her tears.

"Hotaru, Michelle, Amara and I are going to protect the gate. If she becomes unconscious the gate will fall." Trishta said looking at the ground. "Let's go." She yelled. The outers ran out the doors of the hospital.

"This is terrible." Serena said. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

* * *

**Future Crystal Tokyo**

"You can't leave." Serena said tears streaming down her eyes as the woman before her started to fade away. Others were in the room crying as well.

"Serena, be strong. I will always be with you." Another girl about four years older than Rini, with long blonde hair sat beside Serena. Jen looked at the girl and held out her hand. In it was the Guardian's crystal.

"I'm not ready." The girl said through tears.

"You are. Take it." She said. The girl nodded and took the crystal which started glowing in her hands. She looked at the man who was sitting next to Serenity. "I love you." She said and then faded away.

* * *

**Present day**

Derek and Darien had changed into Prince Eric and Prince Endymion. They both were putting all their power into trying to remove the poison. The light subsided and They changed back.

"I don't know what else to do." Derek said.

"Derek, get Serena." Jen said faintly. Darien left the room.

* * *

Darien came running into the lobby. Serena stood up when she saw him.

"Serena." He said and grabbed her hand pulled her along to the room he came out moments ago.

"Darien what's wrong?" She asked worried.

"She's dying. The poison is in really deep and we don't think we can get it out in time to save her. She knows that she doesn't have much time and wants to see you." They entered the room. Derek was bent over Jen, tears streaming down his face. Serena went over and looked down at Jen. She looked up.

"I know we have had only a few moments together, but I feel that you are the only one I can entrust with this." Her voice was very faint. She held out her hand and a crystal slowly started to form. "You will know the next Guardian when you see her." Jen said. Serena took the jewel and held it gently in her hands.

"Jen you can't leave me alone in this world." Derek said through his tears.

"I will always be with you." She said. "Be strong Serena." Her eyes closed. Darien looked at the monitor.

"Her heart is still beating, but faintly." Darien said.

"The gate would have disappeared." Derek said standing up. Rei, Lita, Mina and Amy were at the door.

"We need to put our defenses on it." Rei said. Lita disappeared down the hallway and came back with the rest of the group.

"The starlights left immediately to help the others." Lita said. Rini ran in to look at the woman on the table. Tears started streaming down her face. _What did I do? Pluto what have you done?_ She thought to herself.

**

* * *

**

**The Golden Gate**

"There are too many." Neptune said as hurled another blue ball at a monster.

"We have to keep them all back. If we don't, the Earth will be doomed." Pluto replied. The Starlights appeared a few moments later and joined in the action.

"This isn't working." Uranus said.

**

* * *

**

**Hospital**

Serena sat down in a chair staring at the crystal in her hand. _This can't be the end of her elder sister, who she had just met. No! No!_

"NO!" Serena yelled. Suddenly she transformed into Serenity. "I will not let you die." She said. The silver crystal was in her hands and started to glow.

"Serena stop!" Amy yelled.

"I will not lose Aria." She yelled back. Her eyes closed and the crystal in her hand became brighter until it was so bright the others had to shield their eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Jen's thoughts/mind**

_A girl who looked like Jen sat in the middle of a field of withered fire lilies, but it was not Jen. It was someone else. Her long blonde hair fell down her back to the ground. She was wearing a red dress, with off the shoulder sleeves, which spread out on the ground around her._

"_Good bye Serenity. You will make a great queen someday. You will be fine without me."_

"_NO I WILL NOT!" The woman looked around to find Serenity standing a few feet away from her. "I need you. We all need you." _

"_There is nothing I can do. My healing powers are no match for this." She said standing. "The one flower that is left is close to death and there is nothing I can do to heal it."Serenity looked around the field. _

"_You did always love fire lilies." She said smiling and walked over to her. "Aria, I love you and I cannot let you go. Not yet." Serenity said. _

"_She's right." A voice said. Both of them looked around to find Queen Serenity. "You still have work to do in this life."Aria nodded. "Go be with your newfound friends and bring my grandchild back." She said. Serenity nodded. The silver crystal became brighter and the one flower that was near death sprang to life and those around it followed. Serenity took Aria's hand, before they disappeared, Queen Serenity said._

"_I am so very proud of both of you._

* * *

The light dimmed a little and the group looked to where Serena had been standing to find Serenity and another woman in a red dress with blond hair. The light brightened a little and the two changed into their human forms, then the light diminished. Both were smiling and looking at each other. Jen embraced Serena..

"Thank you." She whispered. She turned around and was immediately taken up into a hug by Derek.

"If you ever scare me like that again I'll…"

"You'll what?" Jen said mockingly. "We both know I am the stronger one both in the field and in the bedroom." She said jabbing him in the chest with one finger.

"Ew gross, ok now I am scarred for life." Rini said making puking noises. Jen looked over to the teenager and smiled.

"The gate should be back up, but let's see if our friends need any help." She said transforming into Sailor Guardian. The others nodded and transformed. Serena looked at Derek's transformation. It looked almost exactly like Tuxedo Mask's only the inside of his cape was yellow not red and he didn't have a hat.

"Wow you two almost look identical." Sailor Moon said.

"Ya, I guess we do." Darien said.

"I am technically your cousin." Derek said chuckling. The group formed a circle and held hands.

"Ok hold on tight. Make sure not to let go, because if you do then who knows where in space you'll be." Sailor Guardian said. The others nodded. The group disappeared from the hospital room and appeared a few seconds later in front of a golden gate. Sailor Guardian went up to the gate and touched it. It started glowing and the gate itself became thicker.

"That should send a clear cut message." She said and then looked around and saw Neptune, Pluto, Uranus, Saturn and the Starlights. She ran over to them with rest of the group behind her. They didn't look too bad, but you could tell they were hurt by the way they were breathing. Pluto looked up and embraced Guardian.

"Thank God, you are alive."

"Tell me everything." Guardian said.

"When you passed out the gates disappeared and they came flooding in. We were able to keep most of them back, but some got through." She looked over at the Starlights who nodded.

"Let's get you guys back to Earth and we can talk some more." She said. All nodded, held hands and disappeared from the gate.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S STILL ALIVE?"

"She somehow survived the poison." Narcissa said cowering.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS DOES TO OUR PLANS?" The man said turning his back to Narcissa.

"We still have the child." Narcissa said meekly. He turned back to look at her.

"Yes we do. " He said walking up to her. "Where is Caspian?"

"Guarding her," She answered. He nodded.

"Be thankful that we had a back-up plan." He said turning around and walking away. "You may leave."

"Matthew…"

"I SAID LEAVE." Narcissa jumped and then turned around and hurried away. "Incessant bitch." He said sitting down. "The child will lead me to victory and then I won't have to put up with those two idiots." He said smiling.

* * *

Narcissa leaned against a wall in a dark corridor. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"No guy should treat a woman like that." Narcissa looked up to see Caspian. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He's just angry at me because I failed to kill her." She replied.

"I think he's angry all the time." Caspian said.

"You don't know him like I do."

"I know that he doesn't treat you like you should be treated, if he really loved you."

"You don't know anything about love." She spat. There was silence between them and then Caspian said,

"Do you remember when we were little and Y\you, Aria and I were in the Earth's castle's gardens playing hide and seek and I was the seeker?" Narcissa nodded.

"Aria and I had such good hiding places. It took you hours to find us." She said laughing. Caspian joined in.

"I sometimes wish we could go back to that time." Caspian said. "You know I never told you this, but back then I had a huge crush on you and was so jealous when you were going out with Endymion's cousin." He said.

"Really?" She asked and laughed

"What?"

"I only went out with Eric to make you jealous." She said smiling.

"Well, I feel stupid." He said scratching the back of his head. "You know now that I think about it, I don't really know why I am so angry at Aria for choosing Eric over me, because they were in love."

"Now that you mention it, it is kind of weird how I am mad at her for stealing him, because I really was only going out with him to get you to ask me out." She said.

"Funny how things work out," He said."So remind me again why we are working for this guy." He asked.

"You know how powerful he is. I'd be scared to work against him." She said.

"Ya, I guess." He said and then looked down at his watch. "I've gotta go. It's my turn to watch the kid." He said and then walked away. She watched him go thinking. _I wish you knew how much I have a crush on you now. _She smiled, turned around and walked away.

**

* * *

**

So kind of a short but intense, little chapter and we found out what our Villian's name is and that Narcissa and Caspian do have hearts. We also learned a little about their past. Hope you liked it and remember reviews are encouraged.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok this one took much longer than I expected. I got halfway through this story and then sort of hit a writer's block and then Christmas break came and I was really busy. I also wanted to get a head start on the next chapter before I posted this one. Anyway enough of me, you guys are probably wanted to read so on with the story.**

Chapter 10

Serena, the Starlights and the rest of the group sat in the living room of Derek and Jen's apartment. Trishta finished her story about what had happened at the gate and Jen sat back against the couch.

"It sounds like the ones that got through won't be a huge of a problem." She said and leaned her head back staring at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly and then continued. "It sounds like the dangerous ones are still behind the gate,. I wish they would just stop pounding and give up." She said closing her eyes and rubbing the temples of her head. Apollo jumped into Jen's lap.

"We need to focus on how to get Molly back without giving them Guardian's crystal." The cat said. Luna and Artemis nodded.

"How do we supposed to do that? I mean it's not like we can pop in and say hi there we was wondering if we could have Molly back." Jadeite said sarcastically. Rei punched him in the arm. "Owe, what was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

Jen propped her elbows on her knees and then put her face in her hands and slowly moved her hands back through her long blonde hair and brought if over to one side.

"So who are we are up against exactly?" Seiya asked.

"His name is Matthew Donovan." Jen said, sitting up. "His history goes way back to the Silver Millennium. He was once mother's right hand man. She liked having 2 opinions on everything before she made a decision. There was Father's opinion and then there was Matthew's. He conspired to overthrow her and rule the moon kingdom himself." She looked at Serena. "You guys were too young to remember this, but he almost succeeded in taking over the throne. Father warned mother in time, but it cost him his life. Mother, being merciful, banished Matthew instead of cutting of his head like she should have and now he's back to get his revenge." Jen finished. "He is the reason you never knew our father." Jen added.

"And he's recruited Narcissa and Caspian." Derek added.

"I don't remember Caspian and Narcissa at all." Serena said.

"Everyone close your eyes." Jen said. Everyone closed their eyes except Seiya, Yaten and Taki. In all of their minds memories unfolded of Caspian and Narcissa. Most were good, but others were not. A few minutes later everyone came back to reality. "and now you know." Jen said.

"But if we were such good friends in the past why would we be enemies here." Mina asked.

"Caspian probably because he thinks I betrayed him that day when I didn't marry him. As for Narcissa, I'm not totally sure. One option is that she thinks I betrayed her when Eric and I fell in love, but I don't think that's it because I know for a fact she was just using him to make Caspian jealous. The other option is fear. Maybe she's too scared of Matthew to fight against him."" Jen said. She was still in the baggy sweats and t-shirt from that morning. "If you guys don't mind I'm going to take a shower to get all this sweat and other junk off me."

"You do kind of smell." Derek said smiling. Jen glared at him and then headed towards the master bedroom. Derek looked at Serena and Darien. "So when's the big day?" He asked indicating the ring on Serena's finger.

* * *

Jen closed the door to the master bedroom behind her and turned on the shower. She undressed, stepped in and then sat down against the wall letting the water come over her. She looked up at a clock which read 10:00. _2 hours left_. She thought. She rested her head against the wall and let her mind wander to the memories of her past life.

_She sat on a beach in a bikini, leaning back on her hands letting her body take in the warmth of the sun. Her eyes were closed and her long blond hair had been put in a side ponytail and fell down her right side onto the sand. Princess Serenity lay beside her. Her eyes also closed and her long blonde pigtails spread out on the sand._

_"This is what everyday should be like. No papers to sign or boring conferences to go to. Just sitting and enjoying the sun."_

_"If you ask me it would be much better if the moon was out." Serenity said._

_"You're such a night owl." Aria countered. Suddenly a wave of water came down on Aria she looked up to see who the culprit was to find a familiar face smiling. _

_"Get up. It's no fun just sitting here." She said. Aria stood up, with a serious look on her face._

_"You know this means war, Narcissa." Aria said. The girl stopped smiling. Aria sprang for the girl and they toppled over onto the sand wrestling. They rolled down the beach into the shallow sea water. Eventually they pulled apart laughing. Both were soaked in water. A guy came over and stared down at them. _

_"You guys are so weird." He said._

_"Look who's talking." Aria said still laughing._

_"Ya, Caspian's like the king of weird." Narcissa said as Caspian helped the two up. Serenity was still in the same place only was sitting instead of lying down. _

_"You guys are so immature." She said looking away._

_"Oh we are." Aria said, the group walking slowly up to Serenity. Serenity looked around at them. Suddenly they grabbed her and while she was screaming, hauled her toward the water and threw her in. _

The scene ended and Jen opened her eyes. _Why couldn't things be like that again?_ She thought. She stood up and started cleaning herself.

_

* * *

_

Back in the living room

"What if we give them a fake one?" Kunzite suggested. Derek shook his head.

"Narcissa has seen the crystal in her past life. She'd know it." He said. He and Darien both ran their hands through their ebony black hair. Serena watched both of them as they did it. _They are so alike. It kind of scares me. _She thought.

"Where's the bathroom?" Serena asked.

"Down the hall to the right." Derek said.

"Thank you." She said and left the room in silence.

* * *

Jen stepped out of the shower, wrapped her hair in a towel and put on jeans and her favorite Julliard sweatshirt. She took the towel off her head and started blow drying her hair. She then sat on the bed and started brushing it.

Her mind wandered again.

"_Here it is, the Guardian's Crystal."The woman said. _

_A 14 year old Aria shrieked and then composed herself. She took the crystal from her mentor and took in the warm glow._

_"You must never let this fall into the wrong hands. If it did, it would mean disaster for this universe." Aria nodded and the crystal disappeared. There was a short pause between them and then she started again. "There is something about the crystal that makes it unique to others."Aria looked up. _

_"What's that?" She asked._

_"It's sensitive to touch. It knows your touch and realizes you are the true owner Also it recognizes when you give it away willingly."_

_"Really?"_

_"Even though other people can still use it, if the crystal senses that you are giving it away unwillingly, then it will create barriers to protect itself from being used from that person, but those barriers can be broken through."_

Aria came back to herself and gasped. She took in a deep breath and let it out. There was a knock on the door and Jen looked up to see Serena. She came and sat on the bed next to Jen.

"I'm sorry about Molly….. and about Narcissa." Serena said. "I know that you two were close for a time." Jen nodded and looked up at her little sister and smiled.

"You've grown up so much from the spoiled little princess I knew from the past life." She said.

"I wasn't spoiled." Serena defended.

"Sure, you never had to do anything. You never had to use your crystal and whenever you always got away with sneaking out to see that Prince Endymion." Jen countered.

"Ok maybe I was a little spoiled." Serena paused, "We were all spoiled. We never had to deal with what we've dealt with in our lives on Earth." Jen nodded and then looked at the clock.

"11:30"

"What are we going to do?" Serena asked. Jen looked at Serena.

"I know that whatever is done it has to be done without the others." Jen said

"But…"

"No buts… I don't want them involved in this. You may come, but you will have to trust me in whatever I do." Jen said, Serena nodded, "The others will just have to understand."Jen walked out onto the balcony. Serena came up behind Jen and put a hand on her shoulder. Jen turned around and they hugged. The pulled apart,

"I'm with you until the very end." Serena said. They jumped down from the balcony and as they hit the ground they transformed and ran off in the direction of the park.

* * *

"I give up. There is no way to save Molly and not give the crystal away." Jadeite said throwing his hands up.

"YOU STILL DON"T GET IT DO, YOU!" Rini said yelling and stood up. "IN THE FUTURE MOLLY IS…." Rini suddenly stopped and looked at Trishta who was shaking her head violently. Rini looked around. "I think it is time I went back to my own time before I tell you guys something, I'm not supposed to." Everyone nodded. She took out her time key and disappeared. Suddenly, whole room started arguing about what to do.

Amara and Michelle looked at the clock and seeing that it was a little past 11:30, slipped quietly out of the apartment into the street. Trishta watched the two slip out and clenched her fists. It was all she could do not to go after them. _This is the way it has to be, if the future is going to hold._ She thought.

* * *

Sailor Guardian and Sailor Moon arrived at the park with about fifteen minutes left. They stood in the same place that Narcissa had disappeared with Molly. Sailor Guardian took in the cold, crisp night air and looked up at the full moon. "It's a good night for a fight." She said. She looked at Sailor Moon and said "Take a few steps away.." Sailor Moon nodded and took a few steps back. Guardian lifted her right hand and her Sun staff appeared. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and the sun crystal on top of the staff glowed a bright orange, which surrounded the sailor scout. The light dimmed.

"What just happened?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's called an energy surge. It helps me get powered up for battle." She answered and then looked at Sailor Moon, "You can do it too. Close your eyes and search deep inside yourself for that inner power. Once you've found it allow it to surround you." A bright, white light starte to surround Sailor Moon and then quickly dimmed. "That was good for you first try." She said smiling.

"I feel so empowered." Sailor Moon said. Guardian nodded.

"That power is you inner strength. With practice you can get it to the point where you can transform into a whole new Sailor Scout."

"Really?" Guardian nodded.

"It should only be used for extreme circumstances though, because it takes more out of your crystal and therefore more out of you strength. Technically speaking its one transformation under the one where you transform fully into Princess Serenity."

"I thought that Eternal Sailor Moon was the last transformation."

"Technically it is, because you only transform into this other one when you call on it." She paused. "You shouldn't be here. I do not want to fight with people who have mixed feelings about me." She said without turning around. Serena turned around to find Uranus and Neptune. They went down on one knee and bowed their heads.

"We are sorry we didn't see it before, your highness." Uranus said. Sailor Guardian turned around.

"You are the Princess Aria that we were friends with all those years ago." Neptune said looking up.

"That still doesn't assure me that you truly remember." Guardian said.

"I know where you hid the sword and mirror." Uranus said.

"I'm listening."

"In Elysian, in one of your old rooms, there is a secret door that opens to a room that you hid valuables." Uranus said. Guardian nodded and

"Now that's what I want to hear." Guardian said smiling. The sword and Mirror dropped from the sky. She handed the two back to their owners. Neptune suddenly started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Guardian asked.

""I just remembered that one time when you were making out with Eric and you heard the Queen coming, so you shoved him in there." Neptune said. Uranus started laughing with her.

"I remember that. He barely fit. He had to suck in his gut and when you let him out he fell onto the floor panting."

"That was only one time," Guardian said defending herself. "and Mother usually announced herself before coming into the room, but that day she just burst in." Serena started giggling. "It's not funny." She said. The three slowly came to a cease laugh.

"Okay, I'm done." Uranus said and then let out a huge laugh and then stopped. "Ok now I'm done." The four of them turned around just in time to see a vortex open and Narcissa,

Caspian and Molly step out. "Time to go," She said taking a step toward Narcissa.

"Wait." Uranus said "You aren't going to give them the crystal are you?"

"Trust me. I know what I am doing." She replied. She walked halfway toward Narcissa and then stopped. She let go of her staff which did not fall to the ground, it stayed in place, like she was still holding it. Guardian cuffed her hands together and the Guardian's crystal started to appear.

* * *

The group in the room was still arguing, when Derek suddenly stood up. He looked around and saw that Serena, Michelle and Amara were gone. He reached out with his link to Jen, but couldn't feel her in the house. Looking at the clock, he realized it was already midnight.

"STOP!" The group suddenly became quite. "Don't you realize that three people are missing." They looked around the room.

"Serena!" Darien exclaimed.

"and Michelle and Amara." Nehprite said. Derek nodded.

"They must've went without us." Mina exclaimed.

"She's really done it this time." Derek said. A green light enveloped him and he changed into Prince Eric of the Earth Kingdom. "I suggest you all gear up. Apollo, you should probably come too." He said and walked out of the apartment and stepped outside. The others changed and then followed him. Darien, who had changed into Prince Endymion came up beside him.

"Let's kick some butt." Jupiter said cracking her knuckles. Everyone nodded and the group sped off into the night.

* * *

Crystal Tokyo

Rini arrived in Crystal Tokyo and ran to the throne room, where Queen Serenity and everybody were weeping. She arrived and everyone looked up, she then realized it happened.

"No she can't be." Rini said shaking her head, tears started coming down her eyes. A girl about four years older than her looked up. Her eyes were covered in tears. A man came out from the shadows. He looked exactly like King Endymion.

"She left right before you got here." He said. Endymion came up behind him. Pluto appeared behind her. Rin turned around.

"YOU SAID SHE WOULD BE FINE!" Rini said and then ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Eric." He said. Eric looked at him and then walked away, angry and sad at the same time. The room remained silent. As they mourned their lost friend, sister, mother and spouse.

Pluto looked at Queen neo-Serenity who nodded, stood up and followed Pluto out of the room.

"There are two paths that this timeline can take and one leads to this, but there is still time to change it." Pluto said. Neo-Serenity nodded, but still couldn't get rid of the tears in her eyes.

**I'm sorry that I had to end the chapter like this. If it is any consolation I was crying the whole time I wrote it. Anyway I hope you liked it over all and it shouldn't be too long before the next chapter because we've had some snow days here in Fort worth Texas. I know weird. I hope you have a nice day/night and remember reviews are encouraged. Thanks!**

**~ Swinkinator**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok guys. I am so sorry for the long, long wait. My summer was just so hectic with my first job and then before I knew it I was getting ready to move back into the dorms for school. I have tried to make this chapter as long as I could just to make sure you guys are satisfied. Now that school has started updating is going to be slow, but I promise Ill try to get a post up as soon as possible.

Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11

**Crystal Tokyo**

"Well if she didn't die from the injury, then why hasn't she reappeared?" Serena asked, concerned. To the public she was Serenity, but to her friends she was the same-old Serena.

She sat on a couch in a small room. The door was shut and Pluto sat opposite her. She wore sweats and a loose fitting shirt and her hair was in a loose pony-tail.

"What is happening now is definite, but like there are many branches on a tree so are the many paths of the time stream. Which path time goes down is determined by people's decisions." Pluto said sadly. Serenity sighed.

"So you're saying she could never come back?"

"Yes, there are one or two pathways which she does not come back." Pluto said quietly. "But I'll do all I can to make sure she does." There was a knock on the door and Darien poked his head in. Serena nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Trishta." The two hugged and Pluto disappeared.

* * *

**Modern day Tokyo**

Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune watched as Sailor Guardian walked toward the center of the clearing in Tokyo's park.

The moon shone high in the sky, lighting the clearing in the park as Narcissa, Caspian appeared with Molly. Caspian stayed where he was, holding tight to Moll as Narcissa as stepped forward meeting Guardian half-way. The crystal came clearly into view in Guardian's hands. It flickered from red to blue to orange to green. Narcissa came within inches of Sailor Guardian and held out her hand.

Caspian let go of Molly as Guardian dropped the crystal into Narcissa's hands. Guardian knelt as Molly came running into her arms. She stood up holding Molly and took a good look at her, making sure she wasn't hurt. Tears were streaming down her eyes.

"Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they." Guardian asked. Molly shook her head. "Good, your safe now." She said and hugged her. She set Molly down and kneeled on the ground. "Now I need you to do something for Mommy." Molly nodded. "Do you remember the special place you and I went a few weeks ago?" Molly nodded. "Do you remember how to get there?" Molly nodded again. "Good go there and go to your room. Stay there and don't come out until you hear or see Daddy or me. Okay?" Guardian said. Molly nodded.

"What about the white man who lives there?" Molly asked.

"You can talk to him." Guardian nodded. Molly smiled and the ran off, disappearing into the park.

Narcissa was still looking at the crystal as Molly disappeared. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a man in a hooded cloak appeared. He walked up behind Narcissa and took off his hood, revealing a dirty blonde haired man.

"Well if it isn't, Princess Aria," He said. He looked at the group behind her and his eyes met Sailor Moon's. "Serenity, my how much you've grown since the last time I saw you." He said.

"Well that would make sense since the last time you saw her, she was a baby, Matthew." Guardian said. He broke eye contact with Sailor Moon and looked at Guardian.

"I see you haven't lost the sarcastic personality." He countered. He held out his hand and Narcissa dropped the crystal into it. He looked at it and then said. "So, you have seen fit to betray your friends and family…" he paused "again." The group gasped when he said this. Guardian stayed calm not reacting.

"I can hardly call it betrayal. I was only 5. I was not the one that took advantage of a five year old." Guardian said.

"I call it betrayal. Five year olds should know better."

"How was I supposed to know it was wrong when you said that it was for the good of the kingdom?" She said. Her face still remained calm. "I looked up to you. I wanted to someday be like you and you took advantage of that."

"I take advantage of a lot of people." He shrugged as the crystal disappeared from his hand.

"Narcissa, you and Caspian take care of the others." He said. "I would like to see how much this girl has learned." He said smiling. Narcissa nodded. Narcissa and Caspian walked toward Sailor Moon, Uranus and Neptune and all five were thrust into battle.

"Let's see what you can do without that oh so special Guardian's Crystal." Matthew said smirking. Guardian smiled.

"You seem to forget that the bulk of my power comes from the Star that is equal in many ways to the moon." Guardian said smiling. "Sun Spot Ignite." Guardian yelled pointing her staff at Matthew. A big ball of yellow energy formed and flew at him. He dodged it with ease.

He held out a hand a through a black ball of energy at her, which she also dodged quite easily.

"Has the big, bad Matthew lost his unquestionable aim?" Guardian mocked. Matthew became angry and started throwing many balls of black energy at her. She dodged each one.

"Solar Sun Surprise." She yelled. The big ball of yellow energy flew at him and looked like it was going to hit him, but he jumped out of the way at the last moment.

"Ha, is that all you've got?" He said

"No, she's got us." Uranus yelled as she came flying in between them, bringing her space sword down on the man. He flew straight back and landed hard against a tree.

"Why you…." He said standing up. Blood ran down his side where Uranus had hit him. He threw two balls of black energy at Uranus and Neptune knocking them to the ground. He looked at Guardian and smirked. "You should tell your friends to mind their own business."

"Shut up." Guardian said as another ball of yellow energy began accumulating on her sun staff. "Sizzling Sun Arrow." She said. An orange and red arrow headed toward Matthew, but he dodged it.

"Honey you really need to work on your aim." Matthew smirked.

"I don't think so." Guardian said smiling. The arrow of energy behind Matthew took a turn and hit Matthew in the back knocking him to the ground. "My arrows never miss their mark." She said smiling down at him. Guardian looked back to see how the others were fairing and saw that Sailor Moon was up against Narcissa and looked to be growing tired. She whispered to herself and another fire arrow headed for Narcissa and struck her in the back. Narcissa fell to the ground and looked at Guardian anger in her eyes. Guardian shrugged, "Hey don't be mad at me, it's you who chose the wrong side."

While Guardian was talking to Narcissa, Matthew gathered a big ball of dark energy and threw it at Guardian. Guardian turned around to see it coming, but couldn't get out of the way in time and was thrown against a nearby tree. She sat up and leaned against the tree, panting. _One hit should not take this much out of me. _She that as she felt a banging in the back of her head that she knew to be the monsters at the gate and even though she no longer had control over the Guardian's crystal her energy was still connected to the gate. She looked up at the sky knowing that all the banging was taking away from her energy that she needed to fight Matthew.

Matthew walked up and kneeled by her. "You see Arianna; you can't win against me, so why not join me?" He said taking a hold of her chin and looking into her eyes. "I've always known you would grow up to be such a beautiful woman." He said only so the two of them could hear. He brought her closer intending to kiss her, but she spit in his face. He drew back. "No matter," He said standing up. "You'll learn to love me," he said smiling. He snapped his fingers and Narcissa and Caspian stopped where they were.

"Look around Aria, this is the fate of those who defy me." He said. Guardian looked over to where the Sailor Moon, Neptune and Uranus sat. They were all frozen in icicles up to their necks so they couldn't move. She looked up at Matthew with anger in her eyes. He looked down at her and said "You have such beautiful eyes." He paused.

"Matt." Narcissa said. Matthew shook his head and looked at Narcissa and then back to Guardian. "You are coming with me." He smirked.

"You're insane if you think I'll come willingly." Guardian said.

"Well of course. You'll be far less trouble if you are in your human form." He said. He snapped his fingers and suddenly the banging in the back of her mind became louder and harder. She felt it draining her energy, but she fought against it. Matthew walked a few feet away and turned around waiting. "Come on Arianna, don't be stubborn. I don't wanna have to mess up the pretty little body of yours."

"If you want me to power down you'll have to." Guardian spat. Anger burned deep inside Guardian as a small flame, and started growing.

"Very well." Matthew sighed. A small ball of black energy developed in his right hand and he threw it at Guardian it hit her in the chest, but still she kept her transformation.

"You'll have to do better than that." Guardian said smiling. Blood ran down her side and her foku was torn in various places. The pounding in the back of her mind grew even more and she could feel that her energy was almost gone.

"Come on my little butterfly, I don't want to hurt you." Matthew whispered.

"We both know…. that is a lie." Guardian said breathing heavily.

Jen held her breath as Matthew threw another ball of black energy at her. She closed her eyes as she felt pain rip through her. The anger inside her that started out as a flicker of a flame was now a raging ball of fire that grew even more. Finally it seemed to overcome her but it was not anger, it was energy that had come from a source inside her. Suddenly her vision blurred she was on the moon of the past.

_She stood in a garden that was famous for its red roses, but held a patch of orange roses that were her favorite. As she looked around she saw that the garden was empty except for a figure sitting on a bench not far away. She started walking when she realized she was no longer in her sailor foku, but instead in a long orange dress that had swirls of yellow on it. Her hair was freed from the braid she usually had it in and fell a little past her hips._

_As she came closer to the bench, the figure sitting on it turned towards her to reveal none other but her mentor, the last Guardian before the fall of the moon kingdom. She held out her arms as Aria ran into them._

"_I failed you. The crystal has fallen into another's hand." She said as she leaned against the older woman. They pulled away from each other._

"_No Aria, you have not failed me. You did what you thought was right in your heart. I cannot blame you for worrying about your child." The woman replied._

"_But because of my weakness the crystal is in Matthew's hands." There was a pause as they sat down on a bench. _

"_Do you remember when I told how the crystal memorizes your touch?"_

"_Yes, and that if it feels you are giving it away unwillingly it will bind itself together."_

"_Yes. Well there is another defense mechanism that you can do to protect the crystal, but it could mean your life in return."_

_"You don't mean?" Aria asked and Cordelia nodded._

_"I guess if there is no other way, but I have no idea how to do it."_

"_You must reach inside yourself to find the strength to do what is best." She said as the scene started to disappear. "Have faith in your friends and most importantly yourself." She said as the scene disappeared._

Sailor Guardian opened her eyes to see the sun peeking up over the horizon, signaling the start of a new day and basking the sky in pinks and purples. Guardian felt the warmth of the sun as she thought about what her mentor had said about reaching inside herself for that flame the grew deep inside her.

"ENOUGH!" She said standing up. A bright orange light surrounded Guardian and engulfed the park.

* * *

Eric and the group stopped a few blocks from the park seeing the light. Their eyes widened.

"That power!" Mercury exclaimed. Her blue compact computer was in her hands as she analyzed the power.

"Oh no!" Eric said as his eyes widened.

"What?" Mars asked looking at Eric, but he didn't answer. Instead he sped off in the direction of the park.

* * *

The light subsided and Sailor Moon, Uranus and Neptune sat on the ground, no longer encased in ice. Matthew had been thrown against a tree while Caspian and Narcissa were spared. In Sailor Moon's place stood princess Serenity and in Sailor Guardian's place stood Princess Aria. Her eyes were closed and in her hand she still held her sun staff. She opened her eyes to reveal a piercing sea blue. She looked at Matthew, who still sat against the tree breathing heavily. She walked toward him, fire flaring in her eyes.

"You deceiving the ones I love and threatening my family and friends has come to an end. I am not the little five year old girl you manipulated all those years ago. I have full knowledge and strength of my powers." She said with anger in her voice. Matthew lay against the tree, still trying to gain energy back after the blast Aria had dealt him. Aria snapped her fingers and Guardian's crystal appeared, "You leave me with no choice." Aria said.

"Aria wait!" Serenity yelled as she ran up to Aria. "If you do this then..

"I know, but I have to keep this galaxy safe." Aria said. "Look after Molly and Eric for me and tell Eric that Molly is in Elysian." She placed the crystal on the ground.

"I don't want to lose you again." Serenity said tears running down her eyes.

"I will always be with you." Aria said hugging her little sister. They parted and Aria stepped back and raised her staff.

"ARIA STOP!" Eric said as he and the group ran up. Aria looked at Eric. "You don't have to do this."

"It is the only way to protect this planet." She paused. "Make sure you inform Sailor Moon of what to do next." She said and brought the bottom edge of her staff down on the crystal. As the staff hit it, the crystal started to crack.

"ARIA NOOO!" Eric said as he ran toward the girl. He came within 3 feet of her and was blown back a few paces and landed on the ground.

Princess Serenity was on her knees crying a few feet away. The scouts ran up to her.

"She's got some sort of invisible barrier around her." Mercury said typing on her compact computer. "There's no way through it."

"What's happening?" Venus asked hurriedly as she looked over her Princess making sure she was okay. Serenity shook her head, not able to get the words out between her sobs.

"She's using her energy to split the crystal into pieces." Uranus said softly

"She's giving her life to save this galaxy." Neptune said as tears flowed down her eyes. Never had Uranus and Neptune realized how much they were alike Guardian until this point and it tore their heart apart that they hadn't realized it earlier.

"But if she dies won't the gate disappear?" Jupiter asked. Eric shook his head.

"No. The crystal will split into five pieces and the gate will hold until it is reformed. When that happens the person who holds it will have complete control over it until a new Sailor comes to take her place."

Aria screamed as she put all of her energy into the staff and pushing as hard as she could.

"NO!" Matthew screamed. Suddenly the crystal burst. Aria changed back into Sailor Guardian as there was a flash of a mixture of orange and yellow light and then it faded to reveal plain old Jen hovering about three feet off the ground. Around her hovered five crystals: one red, one orange, one green, one blue, and one silver.

"Fly away and hide until the right person comes to find you." Jen whispered and the crystals took off in all directions. As they flew away Jen slowly lowered to the ground and Eric ran up as she touched the ground. He held her in his arms as tears ran down his eyes.

As Caspian watched the events unfold, tears fell down his face. He turned, enraged.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He yelled looking at Matthew. "YOU"VE MADE HER MAKE AN ULTIMADUM. THE ONLY REASON I HAVE STAYED ON YOUR SIDE FOR THIS LONG IS BECAUSE OF THAT WOMAN!" He screamed pointing at Narcissa, his voice went back to normal as he said, "But after what has happened I don't think even the love I have for her can make me stay." He closed his eyes and stopped the tears from flowing down his face. When he opened them again, rage took the place of sadness. He walked over to where Serenity sat on the ground. "My decision is to fight alongside those who were my friends all those years ago."

Narcissa also had tears running down her face as she listened to Caspian as he proclaimed his love for her. Maybe she had made the wrong decision. She looked between Caspian and Matthew trying to decide who she loved more. Then a thought struck her. Maybe Matthew was just using her and somehow the love Caspian felt for her felt right. She ran forward and threw herself into Caspian's arms. They embraced and kissed realizing the love they had for each other. They pulled apart and then looked at Matthew who still sat against a tree.

"You two will regret this." He said standing up and then disappeared.

"Jen! JEN! Look at me." Eric said as he changed back into his civilian form. Jen looked into Derek's dark sea blue eyes.

"Molly is in Elysian. I love you Derek." She said softly, barely a whisper. Derek leaned down and kissed her. He came up nd she smiled and then her eyes closed and she was still. Tears ran down everyone's faces for the woman who gave her all to protect this galaxy.

Mercury walked up beside Derek and started typing on her computer. Her eyes bulged open as she saw a small energy level that remained in Jen.

"She's still alive, but only just. There is a small amount of energy in her that is trying to hang on to this world." Mercury said.

"I'm going to take her to Elysian." Derek said as he stood up with Jen limp in his arms. "That's where Molly is. Maybe Helios can do something to help. Everybody nodded.

"We're coming too." Uranus said indicating to herself and Neptune.

"Us too," Sailor Moon said, speaking for the rest of the group. Derek nodded. Knowing that he, Jen and Molly were the only ones who knew how to get to Elysian, he decided to call Helios to transport the big group to Elysian.

"Helios," Derek said and waited. A few seconds later the dream priest appeared. He took one look at Derek with Jen in his arms and nodded. They all disappeared, leaving the park a peaceful place once again.

* * *

**Elysian - Present Day**

Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina and the Generals sat in the living room at the Elysian Castle. Derek was still in the bedroom which they had placed Jen and Amara and Michelle were standing by the doorway. Helios came into the room a few minutes later holding hands with Molly. She looked around the room for the one person that had given birth to her and raised her, but she was not there. She fell to the ground crying.

"Where's momma?" She said through her sobs. Serena got up from her set and picked up the seven year old, feeling sympathy for her.

"It's ok, honey. Your mommy's gonna be all right." She soothed the child as she went to go sit back on the couch with Molly in her arms. Molly snuggled close to Serena, sensing a familiarity between the woman who raised her and woman who held her now. Within minutes the child was asleep.

"She reminds me so much of Rini." Serena said and she pet Molly's blonde hair. She looked up as Derek came into the room.

"Is there anything we can do?" Darien asked. Derek shook his head.

"Couldn't Darien heal her?" Derek shook his head again.

"It's not a matter of bad injuries, it's a matter of energy. I already healed all of her injury, but her energy level remains as low as it has been." Right after he finished Pluto appeared in the living room and the whole room jumped.

"Geez woman, a little warning next time would be nice. To think all these years of you popping in and out and I'm still not used to it." Derek said. "How are the things in the future?" He asked.

"As good as they can be." Pluto sighed. "Where is she?"

"I put her in her room. I figured this was the best place, so that we could get away from the real world and since it takes 5 days her for every day in the real world, it makes sense, so that people don't get suspicious." Pluto nodded.

"Good thinking. Serena, could I talk to you? You too." She said pointing to Amara and Michelle. Serena nodded and gave molly to Derek. She shifted a little, but didn't wake up. The three of them followed Pluto out of the room. "I know that the past few hours have been chaotic, but I need you three to refocus. You have to find those crystals before Matthew does. It's the only way to ensure this Galaxy will be safe."

"We'll do our best." Serena nodded.

"Thank you. You can go ahead and discuss it with the others I need to talk to Uranus and Neptune alone." Serena nodded and walked back into the room. Pluto turned to Uranus and Neptune. "I need you two to watch after Molly, as closely asyou would watch after Rini if she was in this timeline.." She paused. "You both know I am not able to disclose the future, but I must say this, there are two timelines that the present could stream into and one of them has to do with a decision that little girl makes. As to what that decision is, I cannot tell, nor can you influence her in any way of how to make that decision." Amara and Michelle nodded.

"We'll kpp watch over her like she was our own child." Michelle said. All three of them turned to look through the door into the living room and the little girl asleep in her father's lap.

* * *

There you go. I'm not sure when I'll have the next upload ready, but I hope it is at least by Christmas. I hope you all are enjoying ht enew school year and remember reviews are encouraged.

~ Swinkinator


End file.
